Loud of the Sith
by Mandalore the Maximum
Summary: Over five hundred years after the Battle of Yavin, Lincoln Loud learns that he is Force Sensitive, but the actions of his family lead him down the Path to the Dark Side. After a decade of being apart, Lincoln finally returns as the dreaded Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Tomment. Disclaimer: The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon, Star Wars is owned by Lucas Films and Disney
1. Prologue

Prologue

Korriban, to some a simple graveyard world filled with ancient tombs and old relics from a time long forgotten, to others an ancient and forbidden world holding the seed of the greatest evils in the galaxy's history, but to him a place full of knowledge. Knowledge that the Jedi had deemed as forbidden for many centuries, knowledge that would make the bravest warriors in the galaxy tremble down to their very core, knowledge guarded by the spirits that resided within the tombs located across the surface of the planet, and knowledge that a young man from a far off world desired.

"Something is troubling you, my apprentice" Said a voice from inside the tomb "What is on your mind?"

Tomment opened his eyes, he stared into the dark corridor leading up to the sarcophagus chamber of the Sith Lord the tomb was specifically built for. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and after a few seconds "It is nothing" he said "Old memories from a time long dead."

"You would be wise to suppress such thoughts, you cannot afford to have any distractions. Your knowledge only increases your power, but the mere thought of those times does nothing but distract you."

Tomment reflected on the words of the Chagrian standing before him. Three years, that is how long it had been since he left his homeworld, three years since he first landed on Nar Shaddaa, three years since he first entered the tombs of the ancient Sith Lords, and three years since he abandoned his birth name.

Tomment positioned himself in a meditation pose, concentrating all the power around him, the Dark Side of the Force engulfing his entire body, lifting it off the ground as surges of Dark Side energy illuminated his traditional Sith tattoos.

In his mind, Tomment recalled the events leading to him tapping into the Dark Side of the Force for the very first time in his life. He saw several images of ten female figures standing there, laughing when he was in pain, fighting each other for an insignificant piece of cloth, blaming him for something he did not do, and subjecting him to both physical and psychological torture; his anger and hatred increasing with each passing vision. Then he saw the events leading up to his turn to the Dark Side, the hatred towards these figures reaching its boiling point.

He saw a young girl with brown hair threatening him with a piece of wood before blaming his sole presence for the outcome of a certain event. Such arrogance, such foolishness, such blind pride. The situation became worse for the young white haired boy in the visions, feeling depressed at the idea of these same female figures, along with two others, going to fun places without him. Inconsiderate fools. The image shifted to the same boy, this time unable to enter his own bedroom before being forced to live outside. At this point, his hatred had fully consumed his mind.

Tomment's eyes shot open, causing a powerful pulse of energy to be sent in all directions destroying everything in sight.

Tomment felt the pain that young boy had felt, Tomment felt sympathy towards that boy because, at one point in time, Tomment _was_ that boy.

In his travels of the galaxy, the young boy learned navigations from several smugglers on Nar Shaddaa and became one of the best pilots in the outer rim in less than a year. The boy had travelled far and wide across the galaxy, from the main capital on Coruscant to the dense forests of Kashyyyk, around Yuuzan Vong space to the boarders of the Chiss Ascendancy, and yet for some reason he felt as if something was calling to him.

His strong connection to the Force eventually lead him to the ruins of Korriban. Initially, he became fascinated with the stories of the ancient Lords of the Sith. Pall, Muur, Hord, Andeddu, Ragnos, Sadow, Nadd, Kun, Revan, Malak, Traya, Sion, Nihilus, Valkorion, Malgus, Ruin, Bane, Plagueis, Sidious, Vader, Caedus, Krayt, they all fascinated him.

The dark desert plains, mountains and caves of Korriban seemed plain at first sight, but what fascinated the young boy was a place called the Valley of the Dark Lords. A place where the spirits of the ancient Sith Lords rested.

The boy began to study the ways of the Dark Side under the tutelage of a Chagrian Sith Lord, gaining knowledge from the spirits within the valley and using an ancient holocron as a guideline, the boy turned Sith Lord took the name Darth Tomment with the intention of transmitting the torment he suffered in his homeworld onto others, specifically those who had been responsible for delivering such torment. And yet, for some reason, each time he meditated he felt a familiar presence, one whom he held no anger towards. He felt as if he recognized her and she recognized him.

His curiosity only increased, he had attempted to hide this connection from his master, but he could not contain himself. Could this be a possible apprentice? Is the Force bringing them together to fulfill a greater purpose?

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nar Shaddaa; The Outer Rim (517 years after the Battle of Yavin)

Luck. What was luck? Some define it as success or failure apparently brought by chance rather than through one's own actions. Others refer to it as something regarded as bringing about or portending good or bad things. But to a certain 11 year old, white haired boy it could only be described as torment.

Lincoln could not remember how long it had been since he was thrown out of his own house by his own family, like he was yesterday's garbage, all under the false belief that he was bad luck.

He could still see the events replay in his mind.

_"If you're not bad luck, then how come after I banned you, my team won our doubleheader, and now, we're going to the playoffs? Huh?"_ he could hear Lynn say.

It had been _her_fault in the first place, she forced him to attend, she forced him to do something he didn't _want _to do, and when her team lost instead of accepting defeat and try to do better for next time, she blamed his sole presence for her team's loss.

This had given him the idea to spread this little lie with the hope that he would get some time to himself, a decision which he later came to regret.

**_"Hatred"_** said a dark voice. Lincoln looked around but saw nothing, was he imagining the whole thing? Was the fact of getting kicked out by his own family so depressing that he started to hallucinate? **_"Give in"_** there it was again. What does it all mean?

Lincoln tried to shake such thoughts, but had no success.

They had done this to him, his own family had disowned him, cast him out, worrying more for a dumb superstition than his own safety.

**_"Anger"_** the voice said again **_"Use it"_**

Lincoln shook his head, where was that voice coming from? What was it trying to say?

"You alright, kid?" Lincoln was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a voice call from behind him, he turned to see a tall man, roughly in his early thirties, with short black hair wearing a dark brown leather jacket over a black shirt and a pair of blue pants with black biker boots. Lincoln noticed that the man also carried a blaster pistol in a holder hanging from his belt. Lincoln stirred with uneasiness at the sight of the dangerous weapon.

"Hey, relax" the man stated "it's not even loaded. What are you even doing out here? It's too dangerous for you to be out here all by yourself."

Lincoln lowered his head to the ground "Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go." Tears started to form in his eyes. "My own family through me out."

"Through you out? Why?" The man asked in shock.

"It's a long story." Lincoln responded.

"Well, my crew and I like stories." He then sat next to Lincoln, the boy turned towards him, the man noticed and began to chuckle. "Oh, but where are my manners? Names Hal, Hal Jandi. What's yours?"

"Lincoln" the white haired eleven year old responded "Lincoln Loud"

"Are you an Echani or something?" Hal asked, pointing to Lincoln's snow white hair.

"What? No, I'm human." The boy responded, a little offended.

"I was just teasing you, kid." Hal laughed, Lincoln was unamused. Suddenly the door next to the wall they were resting against opened as four aliens exited it. Lincoln noticed they weren't all the same species. He saw a Rodian, a Trandoshan, a Twi'lek, and a Weequay all of them male. Hal stood up and approached them. "Evening gents" he stated "How was the Jek-Jek Tarr."

"**Mliry, dan bayud fic vuret geo. **(Great, you should have joined us)" The Twi'lek responded.

"Yeah, well sorry but you know those fumes could kill me."

The aliens all began to chuckle then the Trandoshan turned and noticed the white haired eleven year old staring at them.

"Who's the kid?" he asked.

"Oh, right." Hal stated as he turned to Lincoln "Hey kid, come meet the boys." Lincoln ran towards the man "Fellas, this is Lincoln. Lincoln this is Stif Orra, he's our pilot." The Rodian took a step forward and waved at Lincoln

"**Jee woy cuee ai ritke ceuah, uba bla **(I do more than just pilot, you know)" the Rodian, now identified as Stif stated.

"This big guy is Zerk Svyk, he's the muscle." He stated as he pointed towards the Trandoshan.

"Hey" Zerk stated as he held a heavy blaster over his shoulder. Lincoln simply waved meekly.

Hal then motioned towards the Twi'lek "That right there is Fubnuli, he's in charge of maintaining our contracts."

"**Go ar m'oleimesue, kay Do ohk ji ji t'al loo. **(Not to brag or anything, but I'm the best at what I do)" Fubnuli stated

"If you say so, tail-head." The Weequay teased, causing the Twi'lek to growl at him.

Hal rolled his eyes as he turned to the Weequay "Mr. big mouth over there is Pric Kre. And while he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, he is an exceptional engineer. And I am the captain of this motley crew."

Lincoln stared at the group of people before him in awe "So, are you guys like pirates or something?"

"Pirates?" Pric snorted "No, we're smugglers."

"Well, that's one way to put it" Hal stated.

"**Uba Iwaa tee dooo doth wata, pomheba. Tee ava un mee woceuea **(You shouldn't even be here, kid. Where's your family?)" Stif asked. Lincoln lowered his head to the ground as tears began to form in his eyes.

"They…threw me out." He choked up.

Royal Woods Michigan; Earth (2 weeks ago)

Lincoln sat on the curve watching his family as they unloaded their stuff out of Vanzilla. It had been, what? A few days since that stupid game where Lynn's team had lost? Lincoln had lost count since his family left for the beach without him. He still couldn't believe them to be so absent minded.

First they go to the movies without him, then they board up his room before forcing him to sleep outside and refusing to let him back in. Even after he admitted that he was lying they told him to step away from the house.

As if they didn't care about him. He might as well be an orphan.

Lincoln continued to stare as they continued to unpack before overhearing something.

"So, Lisa. When will that space ship your building be ready?" He heard Lori ask.

"I assure you, sister that the progress has gone increasingly well." Lisa responded "With the new prototype engine that I have constructed, I shall be able to turn our mundane terrestrial vehicle into an advanced space craft capable of traveling faster than the speed of light."

This was it, the final nail in the coffin. His family was going into space and they never even bothered to tell him?

No, he wasn't going to have it, not this time. How many times has he made sacrifices for them? When was the last time they the same for him? Was there ever a last time? Lincoln couldn't remember. His mind was filled with nothing but bad memories, all those times he was shunned, abused, insulted, ridiculed, and unfairly blamed.

And now he was going to be ditched in the middle of the street while his family went into space? No, he wouldn't allow it. He was going on that trip with them, and this time he wasn't going to ask if they would let him.

"If all goes well, I shall have it ready by tomorrow morning." Lisa continued.

That was all the information he needed.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds (Two weeks later)

The trip was shorter than Lincoln had expected, the van-ship had finally landed. The white haired eleven year old peeked out of his hiding spot, he looked around and saw that the ship was empty. They never even noticed that he was there.

Suddenly, Lincoln heard voices coming from outside. He peeked his head out and saw his family talking with a group of three people. The first was a man, likely in his eighties evident by his silver hair, dark wrinkled skin and the fact that he carried a walking cane. He wore some kind of military uniform, as if he were a war veteran or something. To his right was a woman, just a few years older than Lori with dark brown hair tied in an exotic, if not ridiculous fashion. She wore a long white dress, almost like a princess, no a queen. The last one was a man, roughly the same age as Lynn Sr. with short brown hair and sporting a short beard across his face. He wore a set of hay robes with a long dark brown cloak over them, almost like a priest.

He didn't get the whole conversation, but from what he could gather they were talking about letting Lily be part of something called the je-dai, je di, or something.

Then he noticed the cloaked man turn towards the ship, Lincoln quickly pulled his head back.

"Forgive me for asking" he heard the man say "but is there someone else on the ship? I could have sworn I felt a presence extremely strong in the Force."

"I felt it also" The woman added.

"Well, ugh" Lincoln could hear his father attempting to say.

"Of course not" Rita finished for him "Why would there be anyone else on the ship? This is our whole family"

Those words alone, coming out of his _mother_ of all people, finally broke him. To think that his family has gone from attempting to abandon him to deny his very existence made Lincoln tremble on the inside. And the fact that he was there to hear it only made things worse. He finally realized the truth, to them he wasn't their brother, he wasn't their son, he was their slave.

He had tried to deny it, but now it was more evident than ever, and this was all the proof he needed to realize his family didn't love him. They never did, they never will. Lincoln sat there in silence, trying to hold back the tears that were fighting to come out. As soon as they left, his decision was made. He ran towards the nearest landing pad and took the first shuttle leaving the planet.

Nar Shaddaa; The Outer Rim (Present Day)

"And that's what happened." Lincoln said as he lowered his head towards the ground. The smugglers all stood with a mix of shock, disbelief and anger on their faces. Suddenly, Zerk reached for his heavy blaster which hung over his back.

"Where are they?" He spat venomously "I want to rip them open with my bare hands."

"Wow, hold it there" Pric stated "I get why you'd want to, but you know we can't just…"

"Why not? Those Nerfherters treated this kid like dirt, they deserve that and more."

"ZERK, THAT'S ENOUGH" Hal shouted "I know that what they did is wrong, but you know this isn't how we do things. We're smugglers, not killers."

Zerk looked at the smuggler captain and started to calm down.

"Fine" he growled "But if we ever run into them, I'm not making any promises that I won't shoot them on sight."

Hal sighed as he turned back to Lincoln "Hey, kid." The boy turned towards the smuggler "You wanna come with us? We could be like your new family." Lincoln's eyes widened. He looked at the smugglers in complete surprise, at first glance they seemed like an odd group. However, they were willing to listen to his struggle and now they're offering to help him get through it. Lincoln looked to the ground as if to think, then turned to look at the smuggler captain and smiled with confidence and determination. "I'll take that as a yes."

Korriban; The Outer Rim

It had been several months since Lincoln had joined Hal Jandi and his crew, and he was happier than he had ever been with his old family. He and the group would go from one planet to the next, he had travelled from Saleucami to Telos, Rattatak to Kalee, and now he and the crew where on their way to their next stop, Korriban.

It seemed like an odd choice, as the planet didn't really seem that interesting. Korriban was a dull, boring-looking desert planet, not as big as Tattoine but still pretty plain looking. What made Korriban stand out was a place referred to as the Valley of the Dark Lord, many say there are many interesting items on the surface of the planet, especially in the Valley. Items that might be worth a fortune.

"So, why this of a places in the galaxy?" Lincoln asked confused and eager at the same time.

"Fubnuli says that one of our clients wants some really interesting artifacts on the surface of the planet." Hal responded "And he is willing to pay a large sum of money for them."

"**Eti ohk go si'no'i ar voryers cea xa'eni Fuk ar boo geo ji cihnasa **(It wasn't hard to convince that slimy Hutt to give us the job)" Fubnuli stated as he chuckled.

"Stif, how much longer before we land?" Hal shouted.

"**Ritke wa kouciukoee cuee kaniaka, cha yoieu koumoleante **(Just a few more minutes, don't get impatient.)" The Rodian pilot responded.

Pric turned towards Lincoln "This is better than those time you spent with your family, huh kid?"

The mere mention of his former family caused Lincoln to close his eyes.

"Pric" Zerk scolded the Weequay.

"Oh, right." Pric turned back to Lincoln "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay" Lincoln stated, causing the Weequay to shrug and turn around. The rest of the crew didn't notice but as soon as Lincoln opened his eyes the sky blue hue was replaced by a bright but brief yellowish glow. As soon as the freighter landed, the crew began to unload. The next couple of hours were spent taking anything they found into the ship.

"Hey, Lincoln" Hal screamed "I think I found something you might like." The white haired eleven year old ran towards the smuggler captain who was holding pieces of a shiny golden metal. "You see this?" He showed Lincoln the pieces "This here is electrum, one of the rarest metals in the galaxy. Most politicians and rich nobles use it for decorating, but these pieces I found I think their lightsaber parts."

Lincoln had heard several second hand stories about the Jedi from the rest of the crew, they were some kind of ancient order that protects the galaxy, they used this kind of power called the 'Force' and the lightsaber was the weapon they used.

"Weird, I didn't know the Jedi were into fancy metals." Lincoln stated.

"Listen, Lincoln. I know we met only a few months ago on Nar Shaddaa, but you've grown on me, kid. I view you as part of the crew, and since you've been through too much at your age I want you to have these." Lincoln looked at the electrum parts and smiled. He hardly remembered the last time he was given something he hadn't earned, not unlike his sisters who usually threw a temper tantrum whenever they wanted something they couldn't have.

Soon after, the crew was done loading all the artifacts onto the ship, Lincoln took a moment to reflect on his new life, it seemed like things were finally going his way. He was with people who truly cared about him, who kept him around because they wanted to and not because they didn't have a choice.

"Hey, kid. You coming?" Zerk yelled from inside the ship. Lincoln turned to his new family who were already boarding the ship. The boy began to run towards the ship when suddenly a ball of fire engulfed the ship and its crew, the explosion created a shock wave which pushed Lincoln back a few feet.

When Lincoln's eyes opened he watched as three bizarre-looking creatures approached the wreckage of what was once his new family's freighter. Lincoln had heard of these creatures, they were called Yuuzhan Vong. While the Vong themselves claimed to be a peaceful society due in large part to the outcome of a war with the Republic and the Jedi some hundred years ago, a large number of them were war mongers, conquerors and even slavers. Lincoln saw as the three Vong approached the wreckage.

"Report" said one of the Vong, whom Lincoln assumed was the leader.

"The ship is destroyed along with the artifacts." Another Vong responded "The entire crew is dead."

The Vong leader smirked devilishly, showing a set of blood stained, razor sharp teeth.

"Over there" the third Vong screamed "A survivor." The Vong leader then turned towards Lincoln.

"A human." The leader stated "And a child no less."

Lincoln looked up at the grotesque creature standing before him, his pale flesh, his bone like facial features, his thin black hair (Or lack thereof) and his deathly pale eyes. The boy wondered what these beyond ugly creatures had planned for him.

"What should we do with him?" Asked the third Vong.

"Take him with us" The Vong leader responded "I wouldn't mind another slave at our disposal."

'Slave'. The word rang out in Lincoln's mind; that would be the best way he could describe his previous life with his previous family. His body then began to shake at the mere thought of returning to a life where he was viewed as a lesser being.

"**_They will take you to them_**" the voice in Lincoln's head whispered "**_To the life you once had, the life you despise, the life they forced upon you._**"

"NO!" The boy screamed as he closed his eyes and tears rolled down his face, had his eyes been opened he would have noticed the Vong covering their pointed ears in agony. Lincoln didn't know it, but his scream was producing a powerful, destructive wave of sonic energy that was inflicting indescribable pain onto the Vong.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sound died down. The Vong leader took his Amphistaff in hand and approached the now exhausted eleven year old. "Forget what I said, we have enough slaves." The Vong leader hissed as he lifted his serpent like staff above his head, ready to slam it down onto the boy's head "I will kill this little filth myself."

The Vong leader then swung his staff downwards only to stop mere inches away from the boy's head as he was lifted off the ground by an invisible force, he turned downward towards the boy and noticed a pair of bright orange, tear stained eyes glaring at him, the Vong creature struggled for breath as the other two were lifted as well. Lincoln simply laid there, completely still as if in a trance. Suddenly a snapping sound was heard followed by a second and then a third. Lincoln finally awoke from his trance like state and watched as the Vong creatures tumbled onto the ground. Dead.

Lincoln then walked towards the wreckage of the downed freighter, he got onto his knees holding the electrum pieces Hal had given him and broke down into tears once again. These people, these smugglers were more like a family to him than his actual family whom completely denied his existence. It was as if the universe itself was against him.

"Magnificent" said a voice from behind. Lincoln shot up, startled and turned in the direction of the voice. His eyes then widened at the sight of a tall, red skinned male Chagrian wearing a set of black robes with a cloak over them. Next to him was a smaller female Chagrian who seemed at the very least seven years old.

Lincoln backed away as the much older red skinned amphibian alien approached him. "Do not be afraid, I will not harm you." This put Lincoln's mind at ease as he rose to his feet.

"Who are you?" He finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"I was once known as Arkars, but I no longer go by that name. And this is my daughter, her name is Loolya." The younger Chagrian then bowed to him, Lincoln saw the two aliens in complete confusion.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I saw what you did to those three creatures. Remarkable considering Yuuzhan Vong are immune to most force based abilities."

Lincoln's eyes widened "_I _did that?"

"You have great potential, my boy." The Chagrian stated as he walked towards him "The Force flows throw you like no one I have ever encountered. My family has been searching for someone like you for ten generations and now that search is over."

The Chagrian then knelt before Lincoln with his daughter doing the same. Lincoln felt uneasy at what the alien had said. He said the Force flew through him. Lincoln had heard that the only ones who could use the Force where members of the Jedi Order and the Knights of the Fel Imperium.

"Are you a Jedi?" Lincoln asked, Loolya looked at him with scorn before her father turned to look at the boy.

"A Jedi?" He said "No, my dear boy. We are Sith.". Lincoln raised a confused brow, for he had never heard of the Sith. "The Sith are the ideological counters to and sworn enemies of the Jedi. We have existed for far longer than the Jedi themselves. Unlike the Jedi who believe peace is a desirable goal, we Sith are fueled by conflict. The will to impose ourselves above others is what defines us."

"But you didn't answer my question" Lincoln stated, somewhat annoyed "You said you don't use the name Arkars anymore, so what do I call you?"

"Ah, yes." The Chagrian formerly known as Arkars stated. "I will answer that question, but first a little background history on the legacy of my family. Long ago, as the Galactic Civil War was reaching its end, a Sith came to this world, determined to rebuild our Order from its own ashes. His name was Darth Krayt, and he reworked the Sith so that they were completely devoted to him. My ancestors were the first to come into his service, each generation carrying the Dark Lord's implicit trust and the family name, Wyyrlok." The Chagrian, now identified as Wyyrlok, then turned towards one of the many decrepit stone structures in the valley. "It wasn't until Wyyrlok III that we lost that trust. The third betrayed the Dark Lord in an attempt to secede the throne for himself for he believed the Sith under Krayt's rule were not in keeping with the true ways of the Sith. The Sith of Old even viewed Krayt as a pretender. The way of the Sith is that our leaders are the strongest and most worthy. Wyyrlok III was eventually killed while his daughter went into hiding."

This concept intrigued Lincoln; an order whose number one law was survival of the fittest seemed fascinating. Perhaps such mentality was what he needed to survive the chaos he grew up in.

"What happened next?" Lincoln asked.

Wyyrlok turned towards the boy "Darth Krayt fell, and the Sith fell with him. They went into hiding, under the command of a new Dark Lord who rose to take Krayt's place and slowly faded into obscurity. Wyyrlok III's daughter, however felt that the current Dark Lord of the Sith was unworthy of the title, yet was unable to challenge him. So she disappeared as well and continued her father's legacy. Taking on the family name, Wyyrlok IV eventually devoted herself to the task of finding a worthy successor to the throne. One that would value Sith tradition. The task was passed down from generation to generation, yet during all those centuries every single year, for some unexplained reason, we would be called here on this very day."

That was when Lincoln realized something he had completely forgotten, something about this day in particular. February 13th, his birthday.

"When the time came for me to take the task, I was determined to complete it like those who came before me. And now, I Darth Wyyrlok XIV have finally found you, a worthy successor." The Chagrian finished before walking towards the boy "If you agree, I will teach you the ways of the Sith. Help you expand your power, open your eyes to your full potential so that you may take your rightful place as the sole, undisputed Dark Lord of the Sith. But first, you must prove that you are willing to forsake your previous life, your previous self, and give yourself fully to the Dark Side of the Force."

Lincoln thought for a moment. This was exactly what he wanted ever since he left Coruscant, to start a new life away from his family, he already tried once with a new family which was taken away from him. And now he was offered another chance, one where he could fight back. And that was something he typically didn't have.

"I pledge myself to the ways of the Sith." The white haired twelve year old stated, Wyyrlok gave off a smirk of both approval and satisfaction.

"Good" he stated "Now, to answer your question. As of this day you may call me Master. Not in the sense of ownership, but rather in the sense of tutelage. Now tell me, my apprentice. What is it that defines you?"

Lincoln began to think about his life prior to meeting Hal Jandi and his crew, prior to when he first set foot on Nar Shaddaa. He remembered all the torment, all the misery he felt on Earth, at the hand of his own family.

"Misery, pain, torture, suffering, guilt, neglect, lies…torment." He responded, with extra emphasis on 'torment'.

"Torment is what makes up the center of your being, torment is the epicenter of your very existence, and those who delivered that torment must pay the price. As of right now, you shall be the one to deliver that torment, you shall be the one to spread the misery, the pain, the suffering. Your previous life is no more, who you once were no longer exists, and you shall be reborn from the ashes of your former self. From this day forth the reality of your existence, the reality of your power, the reality of you will be Tomment."

Korriban; The Outer Rim (520 ABY)

Over the course of the next three years, Lincoln Loud disappeared from the minds of everyone and Darth Tomment took his place. Upon taking the name that he was given by his master, he was tasked with entering the tombs of the ancient Sith Lords, learning mastery of the Force from the likes of Xoxxan and Ludo Kresh, as well as the art of Lightsaber combat from Tulak Hord. Tomment had built an electrum detailed curved lightsaber with the parts given to him by Hal Jandi.

After what seemed like an eternity, the young Sith finally emerged, changed. While his hair retained its shape and color, his skin had become pail and his light blue eyes were replaced by a permanent, fiery orange glow. The typical clothes he once wore had been replaced by a tattered set of red robes baring the symbol of the old Sith Empire.

Wyyrlok XIV approached the young Sith in the Valley of the Dark Lords. The young man knelt before the much older Chagrian who stood next to his daughter. "I see that you have returned" he said "The Dark Side is now your ally. Rise, my apprentice."

Tomment rose to his feet and turned to face the Chagrian, "What is next, my master?" Wyyrlok XIV took a few steps back.

"Your training is nearly complete, there is but one final test that you must face in order for you to truly be called a Sith Lord. Throughout your training you have learned important lessons, used your mind and your power to achieve your goals, no peaceful meditation, no pacifism. Sometimes you must fight and kill to achieve your goals; this gives you your passion; this makes you stronger; this is what makes you superior. That is the lesson we teach, do you understand?"

"I understand, master."

"Excellent, your final test shall now begin. For your final test, you must learn the lesson of competition. All life must compete in order to flourish, such is the natural way of the universe. To stand still is to know death. One must always be moving forward. That is the lesson you must learn, the lesson Krayt's followers abandoned, 'Compete or die, mercy is irrelevant'. So, as part of your final test, you must show, here before the Greatest Sith Lords in history, that you deserve to be called a Sith yourself."

"What would you have me do, master?"

"You must prove that you are willing to take the title from someone else, in this case me. Your final test is simple; your training shall end following the ancient Sith tradition. Master vs. Apprentice."

Tomment closed his eyes as he reached for his lightsaber "I knew this was coming" he said with a sigh as his lightsaber ignited.

"Then you should have no trouble defending yourself." Wyyrlok responded as he drew his own lightsaber. The two Sith then began to circle each other, staring into each other's eyes. There was a moment of silence, neither made a move. Then they charged at each other.

As soon as their blades clashed, both warriors seemed to fade in and out of existence, at the center it was a whirlwind. Wyyrlok XIV, despite being a Force user, first and foremost, retained exceptional skill, his mastery of the Second Form was unquestionable, yet what the Chagrian did not know was that during his training, Tomment had discovered an artifact that had been sought by many over the centuries; he had discovered Tulak Hord's holocron.

The Sith Lord who once held the title of Lord of Hate and Master of the Gathering Darkness, was said to have created a holocron containing all of his knowledge, however out of the thousands that had sought this powerful relic of the Sith, none had succeeded until now.

The knowledge within Hord's holocron had helped Tomment increase both his mastery of the Force and skill with the lightsaber, adjusting the seven classical forms and merging them into his own unique fighting style. Wyyrlok stared into his apprentice's eyes as their blades continued to clash as he finally realized this was all the prove he needed. He had completed the legacy of his family and trained a worthy successor to the throne of the Sith, the one who would bring about his family's vision of a galaxy united under the banner and ideals of the Sith.

Darth Wyyrlok XIV felt overjoyed as his apprentice's blade pierced his heart; he died knowing he had succeeded.

Ziost; The Outer Rim

In a system, not far from Korriban was the Sith world of Ziost. First discovered by the old Sith, then conquered by Ajunta Pall, Ziost had served as the Sith's main capital for many ages while Korriban was viewed as a sacred place. It was in this ancient planet that the Sith went into hiding following Krayt's death and Wred's failed attempts to take the galaxy for himself.

Now under the rule of a new Dark Lord of the Sith, a Zabrak named Darth Sceph, the Sith continued Krayt's legacy. Completely devoting themselves to the Dark Lord's wishes. The Reining Dark Lord had three Sith Lords at his disposal, their names were Ton, Lern and Hax.

Darth Ton, a Nautolan Sith Marauder served as the Dark Lord's private assassin. She wore a set of dark blue armor and carried a set of Interlocking hilt Lightsabers. Her preferred form was form 4.

Darth Lern, a Nikto Sith Warrior served as the Dark Lord's primary enforcer. He wore a set of heavy black armor and carried a single hilted broad Lightsaber. His preferred form was form 5.

Darth Hax, a Devaronian Sith Inquisitor and last living descendent of Darth Maladi served as the Dark Lord's personal hand. He wore an unusual set of red armor and carried a double-bladed Lightsaber. One of his eyes was dead. His preferred form was form 7.

As for the Dark Lord himself, he had risen to power following the death of his master Darth Zuh, who passed away do to her advanced age. Sceph wore a set of dark blue robes over black armor and a red cape and carried a standard single bladed Lightsaber. His preferred form was, surprisingly, form 1.

On this day in particular, a large gathering had been held as the ceremony for newly graduated Sith was occurring, the entire order was present to witness this event. The Dark Lord stood outside the balcony of a reconstructed Sith temple.

"Servants of the Dark Side" he spoke gaining the attention of every Sith present "Today, we expand our ranks. These young acolytes have proven their devotion and dedication to our order, and it is my pleasure to…" Sceph was cut off as he noticed a lone Sith shuttle approach the surface of the planet, landing just outside of the temple.

The Sith turned towards the direction of the shuttle and witnessed as two figures unloaded. The first was a young Chagrian, likely a child, wearing a set of black robes and baring an emblem that made every Sith on the planet gasp in shock. The second was a young man, human by the looks of him likely in his mid-teens, with shoulder length white hair wearing a set of dark blue robes under plates of orange armor, a black cape and a curved hilted electrum Lightsaber hanging from his belt.

The Dark Lord approached the young man, only to stop as he noticed his fiery orange eyes. The young man continued to approach the temple.

"Who are you?" The Dark Lord asked cautiously. The young man turned towards Sceph before speaking.

"I am Darth Tomment" he finally spoke after a minute of silence "And I have come to take my position as the true Dark Lord of the Sith." All the Sith began to laugh, the Dark Lord approached the self-proclaimed Sith.

"Your position?" He asked mockingly "You have not earned a position among us unless you show your devotion and dedication to the sole Dark Lord of the Sith; me."

Tomment remained silent, then after a few seconds he began to chuckle. "Devotion? Dedication? That is _not _the way of the Sith. You are nothing more than a mere pretender."

The Dark Lord simply froze in place, then his look hardened as he walked towards Tomment.

"You _dare _question me? I was selected by my master to rule upon her passing."

"Which only proves your unworthiness, for unlike you; I_ slew_ my master in combat. I am far more worthy than you will ever be."

Sceph became enraged with each declaration made by the false Sith "You call me unworthy? What makes _you _more worthy of the Sith throne?"

"He has proven his worth by slaying his master" The Chagrian responded "He has done so before the spirits of the Ancient Sith Lords."

Sceph turned towards the Chagrian "You have no voice in this" he stated "Unless I recall correctly, it was Wyyrlok III, _your _ancestor, who betrayed Krayt."

"Krayt betrayed the ideals of the Sith to focus entirely on himself." Tomment spoke up "And if you claim to be the true Dark Lord of the Sith, then prove it." Tomment began to circle the Dark Lord. He extended his right arm with an open palm as his Lightsaber flew from his belt into his hand. "I challenge you. One Dark Lord to another. Prove here, before every Sith in the Galaxy, that you are worthy of the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Face me in single combat and only the strongest shall rule."

All the Sith simply stood silent, this was something not seen in over one hundred years. A challenge for the throne of the Sith? Inconceivable. The Dark Lord turned towards the would-be Sith whom simply stared mockingly. Who did he think he was to question his rule? Sceph wasn't sure, but he knew one thing. If killing this fool would put those doubts to rest, then so be it.

"Darth Tomment" he stated as he reached for his Lightsaber "I accept your challenge. Here, on the ancient home of the Sith, we shall prove once and for all who is worthy of the title of Dark Lord of the Sith."

Both warriors ignited their Lightsabers and charged at one another. Sceph's mastery of the first form allowed him to move in a randomized fashion, he was the most proficient in the art, so one could imagine his surprise when he noticed that his opponent hadn't budged an inch. The remaining Sith simply stood there, watching as the duel unfolded. After what seemed like an eternity, Sceph was able to push the would-be Sith onto his back foot, however rather than crumbling under the pressure, Tomment went on the offence.

Having studied the art of Lightsaber combat from Tulak Hord's holocron, Tomment knew all of the forms' strengths and weaknesses. Form one in particular was design to disarm rather than harm and, while extremely effective against large groups, it was completely useless against a single opponent. Using an array of moves derived from all seven forms, Tomment managed to overwhelm his opponent.

Recognizing his imminent defeat, Sceph shifted his approach and blasted his opponent with turrets of Force Lightning; however Tomment simply extended his arm and absorbed the blast with his hand. Tomment then unleashed his own turret of red lightning; at such speed his opponent was unable to block it.

As his opponent screamed in agony, Tomment took his Lightsaber in hand and approached the downed Zabrak.

"This cannot be" Sceph stated "I cannot lose. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"No, pretender" Tomment stated "That title was never yours to begin with."

As Sceph attempted to stand, Tomment rose his Lightsaber above his head before bringing it down slicing his opponent's spinal cord, ending his life.

All the Sith simply stood there, watching in disbelief as their Lord and Master's lifeless corpse tumbled onto the ground. Wyyrlok XV stepped forward as Tomment deactivated his Lightsaber and fixed it to his belt.

"How dare you attack Lord Sceph like that" a random Sith shouted. Wyyrlok turned towards the Sith and shot turrets of Sith Lightning directly at him, killing him instantly. The remaining Sith watched in horror.

"Sceph is dead" Wyyrlok stated. "Now, you will all bow before Darth Tomment, the _true _Lord of the Sith."

Tomment stepped forward, every Sith saw as he stood victorious before them. The Sith then knelt down, recognizing him as the one and only Dark Lord of the Sith. "ALL HAIL LORD TOMMENT." They proclaimed in unison.

Wyyrlok approached the new Dark Lord and knelt before him. "The Sith bow before you, Master. You have claimed what is yours by right."

Tomment approached the young Chagrian "You are too kind, my young apprentice." He stated "But our duty is far from over. Sceph lays dead at my feet, and the old order of Krayt dies with him. As for us, there is work to be done."

Tomment turned towards the Sith who rose to their feet. His entire life we had wondered what his path would be, but now he finally realized it. _This_ was his path in life. His destiny was to rule. Yet his mind became focused on his previous family, his look hardened.

"_No matter how long I must wait_" he thought "_Our paths will cross each other again, and when they do I will have my revenge._"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Coruscant; The Core Worlds (520 ABY)

Lily sat in a meditation pose inside the temple. Despite being relatively young and inexperienced, she had just reached the age of four, was a quick learner and ascended to the rank of Padawan rather quickly.

"Truly a remarkable feat" said Jedi Grandmaster Ken Skywalker "Your daughter is an exceptional student, truly worthy of being called a Jedi."

"We feel proud of her" Rita said as she saw her youngest daughter meditate.

Lily had been found to be exceptionally strong in the Force upon arriving on Coruscant, Grandmaster Skywalker had offered to take her in for training to which both of her parents accepted.

For close to three years Lily quickly ascended through the ranks of the Order, most of her sisters were happy, Lynn Jr. on the other hand, was a bit jealous. The day the family had first arrived on Coruscant, Master Skywalker sensed that Lily exhibited a strong connection to the Force and offered the family to let her learn the ways of the Jedi.

Upon being accepted into the Order, Lily ascended to the rank of Padawan rather quickly, she learned the basic principles and techniques taught by the Jedi in a matter of only a few months.

Now, she was focusing on her control of the Force, expanding her knowledge and growing stronger with each passing day, several members of the Order including Lily's master saw her as the greatest Jedi trainee within the Order.

Yet, while meditating, Lily felt something. A familiar presence she could not recognize, clouded by the Dark Side. She attempted to concentrate on her meditating, focusing on the Force around her, but she felt levels of anger and hatred so great they seemed unreal. She had never felt such darkness before.

_"Who are you?"_ said a voice. Lily's eyes shot open, she felt as if she recognized this voice, but was uncertain why. The voice was cold, rough and full of rage but not towards her.

Lily simply sat there in complete silence.

_"You can sense my thoughts?"_

Lily said nothing.

"Lily" said a voice from the chamber door, Lily turned to see a tall Iktotchi standing by the entrance, this was Lily's master, Jedi Battle Master Kildo Dol.

"Master Dol" Lily said as she lifted herself off the ground.

"Something is troubling you" said the Iktotchi master.

"I felt something as I was meditating" Lily was now at her full height, relatively short compared to the large Master standing before her. "A presence as I had never felt before, clouded by the Dark Side. I was able to sense its thoughts, and it seemed to be able to sense mine."

The Iktotchi scratched his chin. "I will inform the Council of this."

Naboo; The Mid Rim (526 ABY)

What a magnificent world, the lakes, the plains, the cities. It was all wonderful. The people of Naboo, both humans and gungans, were all very hospitable and grateful to welcome any citizen of the Triumvirate, be it from the Alliance, the Empire, the Jedi or the recently arrived family from another galaxy.

The two sisters walked side by side, observing the glorious city of Theed.

"Cool, don't you think, sis?" Luna asked.

"It sure is" Luan responded.

Luna and Luan Loud became entertainers for the reigning queen of Naboo, Abijeni Sedvil, a middle aged woman elected shortly before the family's arrival on Coruscant. Luna began a greatly successful music career, entertaining many citizens of the planet, finding a large fan-base among the human inhabitants of the planet. Luan, on the hand, was widely accepted more by the gungan race. The head of the gungans, Boss Ilskor, felt Luan had a bright future ahead of her.

"Youssan funni, mes tinks." He would say "Wessa liken youssa jokes, so much. Gungans prefer youssa over loudern sister."

Clearly Luan was preferred more by the gungans than Luna, yet the two stuck together regardless of the audience they would entertain.

But this was an important day for the two sisters, they were attending a planet wide festival held in the central plaza of Theed by Queen Sedvil herself.

"Your highness" the two sisters bowed.

"It is good to have you here" the Queen said kindly "Now that you are here, we may begin."

The three women walked towards a small auditorium that had been constructed near the plaza.

"The people of Naboo greatly appreciate your work. Luna, your innovative take on music has made the citizens idolize you, several young girls wish to one day be like you."

Luna shrugged at the queen's statement.

"And you, Luan, from what Boss Ilskor has told me, are well regarded by the gungan community, you are more popular among them than your sister."

Luna gave out a silent groan, but Luan giggled a little.

As the three were heading towards the auditorium, the two sisters began chatting about what each of them was planning to do for the show.

"IN COMING" a voice shouted as the auditorium was engulfed in a fiery explosion. Luna, Luan and the Queen were pushed back by the powerful shock wave.

Several minutes later, a medical team came to check on the three. Both Luna and the Queen had minor injuries, but Luan had been rendered unconscious by the explosion.

"Will she be fine?" Luna asked.

"Her vital signs are normal" said the med droid "She is simply out of consciousness. Nothing too severe, she will recover."

Luna sighed in relief.

Several hours later, the Queen informed the Triumvirate of the events. After much debate the event was labeled as a terrorist attack.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

"A terrorist attack?" The family asked, Luna and Luan nodded.

"How is that possible?" Lola asked.

"Maybe it came from another part of the galaxy." Leni suggested.

"Leni, don't be ridiculous" Lisa responded "This galaxy has proven to be relatively peaceful do to how advanced it is, from the Inner Core to the Mid Rim."

"The attackers could very well have come from the Outer Rim." Lily stepped up.

"THE OUTER RIM?" the family shouted, Lily nodded.

"Sweetie" Lynn Sr. stepped up "I know you have a special ability that lets you feel things, but is there such a place as an Outer Rim in the galaxy?"

"The Outer Rim is real, dad" Lynn Jr. pointed out "I've been there as part of my training with the Imperials."

"So have I" Lana continued "I went on several missions to the Outer Rim when I was still training to become a pilot."

"I was shipped off the several corners of the Outer Rim to study more about the Force" Lily added. "Not to mention that Lori _lives _there."

"Why would people from the Outer Rim attack an auditorium on Naboo?" Rita pondered.

"The Triumvirate should have enough power to prevent this from happening." Lisa stated.

"The Triumvirate has no power in the Outer Rim, Lisa" Lily responded "It is primarily governed by warlords and crime bosses."

The family stared blankly at what Lily had just said. Lily herself had trouble accepting her own statement.

_"Why would a figure in the Outer Rim attack Naboo?" _she thought _"Specifically when Luna and Luan were supposed to perform? It seems too odd to be a mere coincidence."_

Onderon; The Inner Rim

"How has your research been going, Lisa?" Lucy asked as the two sisters walked towards a large building in the center of the massive city of Isis, main capital of Onderon.

"It is making considerable progress" Lisa responded. "With the technology of this galaxy, I was able to conduct my research ten time faster than if I were to do so on Earth. What about you?"

"It could be better. I tried to look up several archives inside the Jedi temple with Lily's help, but there was a sever lack of information on the Jedi's age-old history."

Since arriving in this new galaxy, Lisa's knowledge increased tenfold, she quickly became one of the brightest researchers and scientists in the galaxy. Lucy, on the other hand, fascinated by the mystical nature of the Force, chose to become a historian and was conducting her own research on the history of the Jedi Order.

However, despite the extensive amount of knowledge, the progress of both sisters was slow.

It had been a few days since the attack on Naboo, Lucy and Lisa still couldn't comprehend the existence of an Outer Rim. What was in the Outer Rim? What made it so dangerous? Could it have something to do with the Force? Why did Lily say that the Force had a Dark Side?

But then, Lisa came to a realization.

On the day the family first arrived on Coruscant, both Master Skywalker and Empress Fel claimed to have sensed the presence of the Force from inside the ship they used to travel to the galaxy. She wondered if…

_"No"_ Lisa thought _"It couldn't be. He is on Earth; there is no likely way for him to have known that we were traveling to a different galaxy…unless he overheard it."_

Lisa's attention was ripped back to reality as she noticed that the library had been set on fire.

"No, no, no, no, no." Both shouted simultaneously.

They rushed towards the library only to stop as it was consumed by the flames. Both sisters were in both shock and terror. All that work, all those years of research gone in only a matter of minutes.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

"All that research, gone" Lisa regretted.

"Don't worry, sweetie" Rita patted her daughter in the back "You can always start over."

"You don't get it, mom. I had just gotten STARTED on a new project, this accident will set me back YEARS."

"I attempted to make a complete record on the history of the Jedi Order" Lucy stated, her hands covering her face "Now, I lost all of my files."

Lily was listening to all of this and remembered what had occurred to Luna and Luan several days back on Naboo. Now, the same was happening to Lucy and Lisa. There was no doubt about it, it was all connected. The question was how?

"I'll be in my chambers" She said "I need to meditate on this matter."

Lily entered her chambers and placed herself in a meditation pose. In her mind, Lily recalled her meeting with the Jedi Council about the presence she felt while meditating several years back.

_"Padawan Lily Loud"_ said Master Skywalker _"Master Dol has informed us of the presence you felt through the force. Could you describe it for us?"_

_"Yes, Master Skywalker"_ Lily stood in the middle of the Council Chambers _"The presence I felt was difficult to make out who it was. There was so much anger, hatred and an overwhelming desire for revenge. The presence in question was clouded by the Dark Side, yet I could hear his thoughts and he could hear mine."_

_"This is strange, indeed"_ said the Togruta Jedi Master Kesa Za, a historian of the temple and first padawan to the current Battle Master, Kildo Dol. _"Such connections are often a sign of a Bond formed through the Force."_

Lily had studied about Force Bonds or Force Chains as they were also known. It was a connection formed between two individuals strong in the Force, usually between Master and Apprentice. It was developed over time, though understanding. Those that form a bond can sense each other's thoughts and feelings as well as communicate with each other at long distances.

Though it was extremely rare for a bond to develop in such a short amount of time, especially between two people that have never seen each other before.

_"You seem confused"_ said the voice _"You can't hide that from me. Don't be afraid, I feel the same way."_

_"Who are you?" _Lily said.

_"So, you actually can talk. Let's just say that I'm someone who wants to know you a little better, Lily Loud."_

_"We are connected through the Force, I'm not surprised that you know my name."_

_"But you don't know mine because I don't allow you to."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"We'll see each other pretty soon, until then be patient, you Jedi are good for that."_

Denon; The Inner Core

The world of Denon had once served as a stronghold for the Alliance hundreds of years ago, now it was the home of House Vahali, a noble family who fled to this planet shortly after the formation of the Triumvirate.

Lola, accompanied by her twin sister Lana, had been sent as a representing ambassador of the Alliance, in the hopes of establishing a strong relation with the Vahali family.

"I hope the Vahali will agree to the Alliance's terms" said Lana, dressed in her Star Pilot suit.

"They will" Lola stated "I am, after all, an expert when it comes to persuasion."

"No argument there" Lana whispered to herself.

Lola, after witnessing Luna and Luan's success on Naboo, Lynn being successful in the Imperial Military, Lucy and Lisa's research on Onderon, Lana's reputation as a star pilot and Lily's training in the ways of the Jedi, started a career in politics.

Though extremely young and highly inexperience, she had a knack for persuasion.

At the moment, she and Lana were on their way to meet with the members of House Vahali on Denon. But as the twins walked towards the Vahali estate, Lana turned towards the landing pad, for she felt that they were being followed. From the corner of her eye, Lana could very well make out the figure of a Chiss approaching them. This Chiss in particular was dressed in a dark brown trench coat with black pants and brown boots, Lana also noticed the Chiss also had a blaster pistol hanging from his belt.

Lana and the blue skinned alien drew their weapons and opened fire.

The screams of various citizens echoed along with the sound of blaster fire. The Chiss managed to kill a dozen of innocent bystanders while Lana's sole focus was to protect Lola.

The two continued to exchange blaster fire, in the ensuing chaos, Lana was hit in the right shoulder. Desperate, Lana connected a clean shot into the Chiss's chest and the blue skinned alien collapsed onto the floor while shaking violently.

Lana ran towards the droid as her sister quivered in fear. "Who are you?" she asked furious.

The Chiss looked up and Lana and began to chuckle. "The first of many." He responded "Only know that I was sent to deliver a message. Your precious Triumvirate's days are numbered."

Lana stood to her full height, drew her blaster and fired a clean shot onto the Chiss's head, killing him. The news quickly spread across the galaxy, and much like before, the Loud Family was confused.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

Another hit to the family, this time it was Lola.

"First someone destroys an auditorium where Luna and Luan were supposed to perform" Lily said, while pacing around in her meditation chamber "Then Lucy and Lisa's research is destroyed in an accident, now a Chiss is sent to kill Lola. Something is definitely not right here, it can't be a coincidence."

Lily tried to find answers within the Force, but was unable to. The Dark Side grew stronger with each passing day, the person she was bounded to became more and more mysterious by the day.

Lily stayed in her meditation chambers, trying to unravel the identity of this mysterious Dark presence.

_"You seem troubled" _said the voice.

"I need answers" Lily responded "What is all this? Why is this happening to my family? Who are you?"

_"Be patient, all will be revealed to you, sooner than you think"._

Kashyyyk; The Mid Rim

The dense forests of Kashyyyk weren't something Leni was used to, but she was willing to let that slide, for she wanted to make a good first impression with the wookiees.

Though this seemed like an awkward situation, Leni was a galactic wide famous fashion designer and wookiees weren't exactly sympathizers of clothing. Nevertheless, Leni was willing to try.

"Mistress Leni" said C-322, the family's personal Protocol droid, built by Lisa with some help from Lana "I do believe this part of the planet could be considered dangerous."

"Oh, come on C-322" Leni responded in her usual matter "It's not so bad here. The wookiees aren't so dangerous once you know them."

"Still, I would have preferred to have stayed on the ship."

Leni and her droid continued to walk down the platforms of the hanging wookiee city. The two then suddenly stopped as the droid spotted a lone, dark figure standing before them.

"Is there something we can do for you, sir?" the droid asked, there was no response.

"Well, I'm on my way to see the wookiees, wanna come with?" Leni asked politely, again there was no response.

The figure simply stood there, in complete silence.

"Well, you don't have to be rude" Leni said annoyed "I'm trying to be nice and you just ignore me."

"Mistress Leni" said the droid "I do believe we should get going. Chieftain Ziem will be greatly displeased if we do not…"

The droid was cut off mid-sentence as it was lifted off the ground before being crushed into a ball. Leni stepped back and turned towards the figure, who had his hand extended. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You can use the Force?" she asked "Then you're just like my little sister, Lily. She's, like, a Jedi Padawan. I think that's what it's called. What rank are you?"

The figure than reached toward his belt and pulled a silver colored curved cylinder with traces of golden and a pair of small buttons near the center. The figure then pressed one of said buttons and a long beam of red light came from one of the ends.

"You have a lightsaber too?" Leni asked with a tone of excitement in her voice "OMG, I saw many Jedi use them. My sister's is blue, her master's is green, even the Imperial Knights use them, but theirs are grey. Why is yours red?"

The figure began to walk towards Leni in a menacing way. This time Leni grew concerned.

"What are you doing?" she asked, the figure said nothing "If you wanted to get a closer look of me, you didn't have to approach like that. You could have asked me to walk towards you or simply walk more calmly. I remember that once, this handsome man on Corellia walked up to me but not like that. I'm still a little mad that you crushed my droid like that, but I wonder what you look like under that hood. If you only…"

Leni was cut off as the figure brought his lightsaber upward, striking her across the face. The Fashion designer screamed in pain as she collapsed onto the floor.

The figure simply stood there, in complete silence. He then deactivated his lightsaber and walked away. The figure had injured Leni greatly, though he did not kill her. It would be a waste of his time.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

"A RED LIGHTSABER?" the sisters asked while tending to Leni's face. The fashion designer nodded.

"This doesn't make any sense" Lisa stated "Why would a Jedi attack Leni for no apparent reason?"

"I don't think that was a Jedi" Lana commented "I've been on many missions with them, and I've never seen a Jedi with a red lightsaber. Their basic colors are blue, green and yellow."

"And the Imperial Knights use grey lightsabers" Lynn added.

Lily was listening to all of this from her meditation chambers. Could this be the work of a Dark Jedi? It had to be, there was no other explanation. But why would a Dark Jedi attack Leni just like that? And if there was a reason for the attack, what was it?

Lily attempted to calm her mind, attempting to find answers in the Force. Somehow, the bond she shared with this mysterious dark presence she felt could be the key to all of this.

**_"Something is troubling you, young one" _**said a ghostly voice from the other end of Lily's meditation chamber. Lily turned towards the voice and her eyes widened in surprise. Standing there was the ghostly image of a man, likely in his sixties, with long brown hair, blue eyes and sporting a short beard across his face. He was wearing a set of old Jedi robes and spoke with a great level of wisdom in his voice. Lily bowed before the ghostly man standing before her.

"Master Qui-Gon" she said.

**_"Young Lily Loud" _**The ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn bowed back **_"You seem conflicted. What is it that troubles you?"_**

"It's my family" she turned upward to look at the man directly in the eye "I have nine sisters, and so far 6 of them have been placed in near mortal danger. Luna and Luan, two of my oldest sisters, barely survived a terrorist attack on Naboo. Lucy and Lisa conducted a series of research on Onderon before all their research was destroyed. Lola, who is an ambassador, was attacked not that long ago by a Chiss who said that the Triumvirate's days were numbered. And most recently, one of my oldest sisters, Leni, was attacked by a Dark Jedi on Kashyyyk. As for myself, I am bounded to another."

**_"To whom are you bonded?"_**

"I'm afraid I don't know, master. His presence is clouded by the Dark Side, yet I cannot help but get the feeling that I've seen him before and I don't know why."

Jinn lifted his head towards the sealing as one might to think, the ghostly Jedi Master then turned towards Lily **_"There is a secret among your family"_** he answered **_"One that has been kept from you your entire life. If you persist, you will discover it, but you may not like what you learn."_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Korriban; The Outer Rim (520 ABY)

Lord Tomment sat in his meditation chamber, inside an ancient Sith temple built during the Golden Age of the Old Sith Empire. He reflected on his training in the ways of the Sith under his master, Darth Wyyrlok XIV, learning all the lessons he taught him.

_"Peace is a lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength, Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free."_

Such was the Code of the Sith, and Tomment was now ruling the Sith.

Tomment's first official follower was Wyyrlok XIV's daughter, Wyyrlok XV whom Tomment took as his apprentice. Currently, Wyyrlok XV and the other Sith Lords were tasked with locating anything that would help him in the construction of his new Empire.

Upon gaining full control of the Sith, Tomment realized that he could only achieve the dream of a Galaxy united under the banner of the Sith by eliminating the current power in the galaxy; the Galactic Triumvirate. He knew the Triumvirate had many enemies scattered across the galaxy, and figured he could try to win their loyalty so they could crush their enemies, and obtain his revenge in the process.

"Lord Tomment" said a familiar voice, Tomment opened his eyes to see Darth Ton kneeling before him.

"What is it, Ton?" The Dark Lord asked as he rose to his feet.

"We have found them."

Telos; The Outer Rim

"Can you believe them?" Clyde asked as he took a sip of Jumma.

"No, Clyde" Ronnie Anne responded while setting her passak deck on the table. "What were they thinking?"

"They weren't. Now Lincoln is off who knows were in the galaxy."

"I only wish my brother had been smarter and not marry that harlot, Lori."

Clyde McBride and Ronalda Anne Santiago had been living on Rattatak for the past few years. After arriving on Coruscant, they went in search of Lincoln but could not find him anywhere. Upon learning what happened from his family, both Clyde and Ronnie Anne ventured into the Outer Rim with the hopes of finding him.

After their efforts proved fruitless, they eventually settled on Telos and began working as Mercenaries. Clyde became an efficient commando while Ronnie Anne was an accomplished pilot. Despite their progress, they never secede their search for their long, lost, white haired friend.

The two got up from their table and began to walk towards the entrance, unaware of the two hooded figures that appeared to be following them.

As the two mercenaries reached their personal ship, they suddenly stopped and pointed their weapons towards their two assailants.

"Can I help you?" Ronnie Anne asked smugly. The figures then removed their hoods, reveling two aliens, a Nikto and a Devaronian.

"We've been searching for you" the Devaronian responded with a devilish smirk.

"Well, you found us" Clyde responded

"We have a little job for you" the Devaronian continued.

"Not interested" Ronnie Anne shot.

"Not even for an old friend?" said another voice.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne then turned towards a third figure wearing a similar set of robes accompanied by two others, a Nautolan and a Chagrian. What caught their attention the most was the figures hair, as it was completely white.

"Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Is that you?" Ronnie Anne added.

"I see that the Outer Rim hasn't been kind to you, buddy. I hardly recognized you."

"Clyde McBride." The figure said "Ronalda Anne Santiago. I knew I would find you here."

Ronnie Anne then embraced Lincoln in a tight hug "We've been searching all over for you." She wept "When we heard about what happened with your family…"

"They are my family no longer." Lincoln cut her off "And I no longer go by the name of that weak, pathetic boy they attempted to abandon on Earth. I gave myself a new one, one that would strike fear into their hearts. I am Darth Tomment, Dark Lord of the Sith."

Clyde and Ronnie Anne stared at the figure standing before them, they clearly saw that it was Lincoln Loud, but his reaction to the mere mention of his family made him seem like a completely different person all together.

Denouncing his family was one thing, but to completely abandon his birth name?

"So, why did you seek us out?" Clyde asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, General." The Dark Lord responded "I'm building an army to help conquer the galaxy, and I need you to command them."

Clyde stood baffled, he never thought that the person he once called his best friend would ask him to lead an army to take over the galaxy, yet he would not let his friend down. He never had.

"As for you, Admiral." Tomment turned towards Ronnie Anne "You shall be in charge of managing the fleet. I place every ship under your direct command."

Ronnie Anne could not believe what she was hearing, the boy she once had a crush on was now asking her to lead an entire fleet into battle.

The two mercenaries turned to each other, before turning to the Dark Lord.

"We won't disappoint you, my Lord." They shouted in unison while saluting their new master.

"I know you won't" The Dark Lord proclaimed "You never did. Now follow us, there is much we need to do."

Jara; The Unknown Regions (521 ABY)

Centuries of distrust and conflict amongst each other had taken its toll on both the Chiss Ascendancy and New Yuuzhan Vong Empire.

The Chiss being unable to trust outsiders and the Vong's dislike of technology led both societies into war with one another. The Vong, having established in the unknown regions of the Galaxy following their failed attempt to conquer it, eventually settled on a new world which they named Zonama Sekot.

While most planets no longer viewed them as a threat the Chiss, on the other hand, were distrustful of the Vong, often coming into direct conflict with them. The amount of violence between both societies eventually led to the Chiss-Vong war. Needless to say, their war devastated a large portion of the Unknown regions of the galaxy.

It wasn't until the destruction of a one peaceful world known as Jara that both civilizations were forced into a truce. The Four Aristocra of the Ascendancy met with the Vong Supreme Overlord and signed a treaty which marked the end of their war; this treaty was referred to as the Jara Acord.

At this current point, Aristocra Tett'etothe'eaca, Bum'dasha'karga, Zun'otuaz'clisti and Ner'hewo'hourtotto had arranged a meeting with Supreme Overlord Zing Krul, High Prefect Glath Bagrum and Warmaster Carguk to discuss their truce's current state.

"Supreme Overlord Krul" Aristocra Zun said from her seat "We are pleased to see you."

"I understand the importance of this gathering." Krul responded as he took his seat "Hence why we came."

"It is good to see you recognize it" Tett responded from his seat "Now shall we…" suddenly, the Aristocra was interrupted by a Chiss guard who came in running.

"Forgive me, Aristocrea Tett" he stated "But someone wishes to speak with you." The guard stepped aside as a hooded figure entered the room they were in accompanied by four others, two females, a Chagrian and a Nautolan, and two males, a Nikto and a Devaronian. Neither the Chiss nor the Vong knew who these figures were, but they noticed they were all carrying Lightsabers.

Zun rose to her feet at the sight of this "You have no business being here, Jedi." She shouted before being lifted off the ground as she struggled for breath.

"I am no Jedi" the figure responded before releasing his grip on Zun, he then proceeded to remove his hood revealing a young man, human by the looks of him, with short shoulder length white hair, bright orange eyes, deathly pail skin, and multiple marks across his face. "I am Darth Tomment, Lord of the Sith."

The attendants' eyes widened in shock. "Impossible" Krul shouted "The Sith are extinct."

"Extinct" the Dark Lord responded before chuckling "No, forgotten perhaps, but we survived the centuries."

"Why are you here?" Bum asked, with a hint of rage in his voice.

The Sith Lord smirked at the question "Simple" he responded "I seek to unite the galaxy under the banner of the Sith, and to do that I plan on starting a war with the Galactic Triumvirate."

"War with the Triumvirate?" Bagrum asked in disbelief "You are mad."

"And what if I am?" he asked "What has the Triumvirate done for your peoples? Many civilizations, including yours, tear each other apart, crime has taken full control of the Outer Rim, and the Triumvirate does nothing."

As he said this, Tomment recalled back to his childhood. He remembered all those times he was in pain at the hand of his sisters while his parents hid like a pair of sniffling cowards. Oblivious to his suffering, as if it didn't matter. Inconsiderate old fools.

"The problems of other planets are of no concern to us" Ner stated "We Chiss take the Ascendency and its citizens as priority over everything else."

"And what has that accomplished?" The Chagrian asked. The Chiss remained silent, as they didn't realy have an answer, the Vong on the other hand began to murmur as if agreeing with the Dark Lord.

"I seek to put an end to this, but I cannot do so alone." The Dark Lord continued "Join me, and together we can remake the entire Galaxy in our image."

Both the Chiss and the Vong turned to each other, then at the Sith Lord. Tett rose to his feet and walked towards Tomment.

"You will have the full support of the Chiss Ascendancy, my Lord." He stated, with the rest of the Aristocra nodding in agreement.

"The Yuuzhan Vong Empire is under your direct command" Krul stated "Together, we shall pass judgement onto the Triumvirate for their crimes against the Galaxy."

Judgment. Yes, it seemed appropriate. They would pass judgement onto those responsible for his suffering. They would serve as judge, jury and, most importantly, executioner.

Csilla; The Unknown Regions (523 ABY)

Tomment exited his shuttle upon reaching the arctic surface of the Chiss homeworld. Upon gaining their cooperation in his plan to conquer the Galaxy, the Chiss Ascendency offered to provide the Dark Lord with enough ships to form his entire fleet.

At this current point, he was on his way to inspect the progress of his new fleet. Upon arriving, Tomment was greeted by a young human woman, likely the same age as him though slightly taller. She had shoulder length black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and wore a navy style blue uniform. She bowed as the Dark Lord walked towards her.

"Welcome, Lord Tomment" she stated "My name is Captain Stella Navarro. I am in charge of observing the construction progress of your new fleet."

"What is your progress, Captain?" the Dark Lord asked impatiently.

"Right this way" she motioned for him to follow. "I have given a full report of the capabilities of the Chiss Ascendancy Defense Fleet to Admiral Santiago. I assure you, it will get the job done."

Suddenly, another young woman, likely the same age, with long light brown hair tied in a single long braid, green eyes and wearing the same kind of uniform ran up to them.

"Captain Navarro" she stated.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Captain Navarro asked before being handed several documents.

"Here are the updates on the prototype." The young Lieutenant responded. Tomment smirked the minute he saw her.

"Lieutenant Jordan Stewart" he said as the young woman turned towards him.

"At your service, my Lord." She bowed, the Dark Lord nodded in satisfaction before turning towards Captain Navarro.

"What is this prototype she is referring to?" he asked, Captain Navarro turned to the Dark Lord and motioned for him to follow. They eventually reached a docking bay where Tomment saw a massive, Spade shaped Star Destroyer still under construction.

"This is only the first of its class. Once it is finished, it shall be placed at your disposal, my Lord." Navarro explained.

"Does it function?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I guarantee, my Lord, when it is finished, it will be armed and operational."

"Can it be done?"

"Pardon me for asking, but why the sudden interest, my Lord?"

Tomment smirked at the question as he looked at the unfinished Star Destroyer "This will be my flagship" he said proudly "the very symbol of my power, my greatest achievement, my crowning jewel, my Vendetta."

Zonama Sekot; The Unknown Regions (525 ABY)

Zonama Sekot, was a living planet which served as the home of the Yuuzhan Vong since they first arrived on the Galaxy. It was a lush world with dense rainforests, high mountains, and many rivers. A perfect place for the Dark Lord to train his troops and construct new and exotic weapons, the likes of which had never been seen before.

As the Dark Lord continued to walk through the planet's dense forests, he was approached by his best friend, now Supreme Commander.

"Lord Tomment" the dark skinned man saluted the Dark Lord.

"General" Tomment stated "how goes the training?"

"Exceptional. Our forces are nearly ready, once you give the command they will follow."

The Dark Lord smirked with approval "Excellent" he said "Commander Spokes has trained the soldiers well."

"He most certainly has, my Lord. At this current moment, Lieutenant Gurdle is outfitting the acolytes with better armor. Sergeant Wilson has something he'd want to show you."

The two continued to walk until they saw a young man with short bright red hair in a military style haircut, green eyes, and freckles wearing a dark blue marine style uniform. This was Sergeant Liam Wilson, the Dark Lord's chief engineer.

"W-welcome, Lord Tomment" the man responded with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Sergeant" The Dark Lord responded "General McBright said there was something you wanted me to see."

"Oh, ugh yes. This way" Sergeant Wilson motioned for them to follow, eventually they came to a stop as Wilson took a bizarre looking blaster riffle in hand. "The Vong Shapers helped develop these bio-engineered blasters for our troops. They can fire up to twenty meters of distance. General, if I may."

The Sith General nodded as the young man took the blaster in hand and aimed towards an animal which was eating on the planet's vegetation. As soon as the creature was in sight, Wilson pulled the trigger and the animal fell to the ground lifeless.

The Dark Lord smirked approvingly "Magnificent, the Triumvirate won't know what hit them."

"Remarkable work, Sergeant." General McBright stated as the young Sergeant saluted "Your next orders, my Lord."

The Dark Lord turned towards the skies of the living planet, and then his look hardened. "It is now time to send them a little message."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Taris; The Outer Rim (527 ABY)

Taris, much like Coruscant, the entire planet was one gigantic city, unlike Coruscant, however, Taris was hostile towards non-human sentient beings. Not much of the planet had changed since it was bombed by Darth Malak during the Jedi Civil War.

The Upper City of Taris was now serving as the location of an important conference between various representatives of the Galactic Triumvirate. These representatives were Lola Loud who served as an ambassador for the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances accompanied by her twin sister, the dedicated star pilot Sargent Lana Loud; next was Fel Imperial Grand Moff Drego Tillo accompanied by Lieutenant Lynn Loud Jr. and several Imperial Knights; and finally Jedi Battle Master Kildo Dol alongside his Padawan, Lily Loud, who spoke on behalf of the Jedi Council.

"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION AS TO WHY THE CHISS WOULD SEND AN ASSASSIN AFTER ME" Lola shouted, pounding her fist on the table "Who do they think they are to do such a thing to an Alliance Ambassador?"

"Miss Loud" said Grand Moff Tillo "I assure you that this crime will not go unpunished. But, do understand that neither the Empire nor the Jedi can senselessly attack a Chiss territory over the near death of an ambassador for the Alliance."

"I'll have you know, Moff Tillo, that I am an important political figure within the Galactic Alliance, and do to this alliance between us it is _your_ duty to make sure no citizen of any of our factions is harmed."

"It's not an alliance, Lola" Lynn spoke up "It's a non-aggression pact."

"Your sister is correct, Miss Loud." Tillo responded "There is no real Alliance between you, us and the Jedi, we've simply agreed not to attack each other."

"For once, I agree with Grand Moff Tillo" said the Iktotchi Battle Master "The Jedi Order cannot run the risk of attacking the Chiss Ascendency for threatening an Alliance Ambassador for no apparent reason. According to my Padawan, there is something else at play here. The hand of the Dark Side moves unchecked in these regions."

The Imperial Knights turned to each other, as if agreeing with the Jedi Master.

"Master Dol" Lola said "Need I remind you that your Padawan is my sister? She should at least want to get involved."

Lily said nothing, she simply lowered her head as the room went into banter and finger pointing.

Suddenly, Lily felt as if a shadow fell over her. The room went silent as the Knights began to scan the area, drawing their hands towards their lightsabers.

"Lily" said Master Dol "What is wrong?"

"There is a disturbance in the Force, Master." Lily responded.

"I feel it also" said one of the Knights.

All the attendants then turned towards the window, Master Dol looked up to the sky as massive war ships covered the skies above Taris, various starfighters began descending onto the surface of the planet, the people bellow screamed in fear as the fighters began to fire onto the unsuspecting citizens.

"He is here" Lily whispered.

"We must go, now" Tillo stated.

"No" Dol shouted "Not if we can help these people."

Lynn and Lana drew their weapons, followed by Lily, Dol and the Knights.

In the streets of Taris, chaos ensued as Alliance Soldiers and Imperial Stormtroopers battled the invading forces. To their surprise the invading forces were made up largely of both Chiss and Yuuzhan Vong. All of them baring a strange symbol similar to a scale that one would normally find at a court house.

Lola ran as Lana, Lynn, Tillo and various Alliance Soldiers and Imperial Stormtroopers exchanged fire while Dol, Lily and the Knights deflected blaster fire, sending several back at their source.

"The time has come" said one of the Vong "The Triumvirate will face the judgement of the Phantom Tribunal."

"Phantom Tribunal?" Lynn asked as she kept firing.

The Grand Moff was too busy to answer them as the battle raged on.

"There's the ship" Lana stated.

"Lieutenant" Tillo shouted "Start loading your men on the ship"

"Yes, sir!" Lynn responded "Alright, you heard the man. MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"

The Stormtroopers did as instructed and started boarding the Imperial transport that would take them back to Coruscant, Lana instructing the Alliance Soldiers to do the same.

Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lily and Master Dol made a run towards the Loud Family's personal starship, which had been built by Lisa ten years prior to all of this, as a lone shuttle descended unto the surface of the planet.

"It's him" Lily stated "The one I am bonded to. He is on that ship."

The ship door began to lower as a cloaked figure stepped out. The figure wore a set of dark blue robes with bright orange plates of armor, a black cape and a hood that seemed to be covering his face.

The sisters stood there, neither of them said a word but they all reached the same conclusion. This was the same figure that attacked Leni on Kashyyyk.

The figure then reached for the hood before removing it to reveal his face, which made three of the four sisters gasp in shock.

The figure was revealed to be a young man, likely in his early twenties, with fiery orange eyes, deathly pail skin and many strange marks across his face, but what caught the sisters' attention the most was his hair, specifically his hair _color_. It was completely white with the length up to his shoulders. It was true and Lisa confirmed it, many humanoid species across the galaxy had natural white hair, the most notable of which were the Echani.

But this man was no Echani, he was clearly human, which surprised the three sisters even more.

"No" Lynn whispered "It can't be him."

As soon as the figure saw them, he extended his right arm as a curved, silver and gold piece of metal flew into his hand. The figure then pressed a button on the metal piece and a beam of red energy originated from the top face. The figure began to walk towards the girls just before the Iktotchi battle master stood between them. The two warriors charged at each other before their blades clashed, sending a shower of sparks in the process.

"Girls?" Lily asked "What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain, Lily" Lana stated.

"We'll tell you everything when we get back to Coruscant" Lola added.

Lily turned towards the battle as her Master engaged the dark figure; despite the battle master's best efforts though, they appeared to be evenly matched.

The four sisters then boarder the family ship, Lana ran for the cockpit while Lynn manned the gun turrets that Lana had installed shortly after joining the Fleet.

As the ship took off, Lola sat next to Lily who simply sat there with uneasiness. "Lily" she asked "Are you alright?"

"Lola" Lily asked "Who was he?"

"Look, Lily" Lola closed the distance between herself and her little sister "Please try to understand. There's no time to talk right now, but I promise we'll answer all your questions once we get back to Coruscant."

Suddenly a beeping sound could be heard from the cockpit.

"INCOMING FIGHTERS" Lana shouted.

Lynn began to fire on multiple targets as they approached. Lily simple sat there, as the ship shook from the battle, then she felt it, a disturbance in the Force and she knew exactly what it meant. Her Master had fallen.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

"Lily, wait" Lynn shouted as the youngest Loud Sister ran passed her family towards her meditation chambers.

"What happened?" Rita asked concerned.

"Taris was attacked by the Chiss _and _the Yuuzhan Vong" Lola responded "It was a huge army, a lot of people died."

"It was almost as if they were declaring war on the galaxy." Lana added.

"And, to make things weirder, _he _was the one leading them." Lynn finished.

The entire family gasped in shock.

"Who is he?" Lily asked rudely.

"Lily" Lynn Sr. said "Is something wrong?"

"I've been linked to him through the Force for several years. He was the one who staged the attacks on Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola and Lisa's lives. I deserve to know, I need to know. Who _is _he?"

The family turned towards each other.

"Well, there's no point in hiding it anymore" Rita said "It's time she knew."

"Lily" Lynn Sr. walked towards his youngest daughter "We never told you this, but you have a brother."

"What?" Lily's eyes widened "I have a brother, and you never told me?"

"His name is Lincoln" Luna continued "He's two years younger than Lynn and three years older than Lucy."

"We threw him out of our lives because he was bad luck" Luan added.

"He made me lose a softball game after a long winning streak." Lynn stated "I banned him from going to my games because of it."

"We even locked him out of the house." Leni continued "Then he said he wasn't bad luck, that he faked it just so he could get some time to himself."

"And you didn't let him back in?" Lily asked accusingly.

"We didn't believe him." Lucy stated "That was the last time we saw him."

"Until now, at least" Lana finished.

"When did this happen?" Lily asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

They all turned to look at each other, there was a moment of silence before Lily got her answer. "Ten years ago." Rita responded.

Lily looked at her parents and sisters with a look of disgust on her face. The person she was bonded to was her _brother_, a brother she _never_ knew she had, a brother who was neglected by his _own _'family' all under the false belief of a stupid superstition.

"Now it makes sense." Lily whispered as her body shook "Now I see what happened. It was all _your _fault."

The family gasped in shock at Lily's accusation.

"How is it _our _fault?" Lynn asked in defense "He's the one doing all this."

"Only because _you _drove him to it. _You_ indirectly turned him into what he is now, _you _lead him down the path to the Dark Side of the Force, and the blood of all those people who died on Taris, including Master Dol, is on _your_ hands."

"What about his bad luck?" Lynn asked in a tone of annoyance.

"There is no such _thing _as 'luck', Lynn, there is only the will of the Force. If your team lost that game, it was the _will _of the Force."

The family then stepped back as they noticed a bright but brief yellowish glow in Lily's eyes. Lily stormed into her meditation chamber, leaving the family with stunned looks on their faces.

Inside, Lily put herself in a meditation position. Her mind was filled with rage towards her family for their actions. How could Lynn act like a cry baby over something so _stupid_, and Lily was the baby back then. She felt her rage rising, then she remembered her conversation with Qui-Gon.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." She whispered to herself.

_"Peace is a lie, there is only passion"_ said her brother's voice. Lily's eyes shot open.

"Lincoln"

_"So, you know"_

"Yes, I do. I still cannot believe there superstitions lead to this."

_"It is hard to believe, but it's true. Lily, it doesn't have to be like this."_

"I know it doesn't, brother. There is still hope, you can still turn away from the Dark Side before it destroys you. The teachings of the Jedi can help you forgive them for what they did to you."

_"There is no room left in me for forgiveness nor the ways of the Jedi, and I am more than glad. The Dark Side has shown me the true power of the Force. Lily, join me, I will complete your training, become my apprentice, and together we can rule the galaxy."_

"Lincoln"

_"Lincoln Loud no longer exists, he secede to exist the day he was locked out of his own house by his so called family, and I, Darth Tomment, was born from the ashes."_

Lily let a single tear drop from her eye at hearing her brother's words. Her family did this to him, and they needed to accept it.

The Nomad: Galactic Alliance War Ship, Castell; The Colonies

The hanger was on full alert, in case of an attack. Following the Tribunal assault on Taris which resulted in the death of Jedi Battle Master Kildo Dol, Triumvirate forces were more mobilized than ever, but a certain Alliance starpilot didn't seem all that focused.

"Lana" a voice called from across the deck. Lana turned towards another pilot that was running towards her.

"Oh, hi Runa" she responded at seeing her fellow starpilot.

"You alright? You look a little bummed out."

"It's the war. I think it's getting to me."

"War gets to all of us" Runa put his hand on Lana's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll stop this Darth Tomment."

The mention of the Sith Lord that was once her brother's name made Lana shake with uneasiness.

"He's my brother" she said.

"Your brother?" Runa asked surprised.

"Or at least he was, until all this started."

"I see."

"Sargent Loud, Lieutenant Thulo" said a voice from the other side of the deck. The two turned to see a woman, likely in her thirties, dressed in an Alliance Officer Uniform walk towards them.

"Captain Graven" they both answered in unison while saluting their superior.

"At ease" Graven saluted back.

"What is it, Captain?" Runa asked.

"Admiral Kara requires your presence in the bridge."

"Yes, sir." They both said in unison.

The two pilots ran down the halls of the Nomad until they reached the bridge. There, at the other side of the command deck, stood Admiral Leru Kara, Chief of State of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. His uniform resembled that of the days of the rebellion.

"Sargent, Lieutenant" said the admiral.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Lana asked.

"Yes, Sargent. There is much I need to discuss with you. Lieutenant, I need you to take a squad of Starfighters down to the surface of Castell."

"Yes, ma'am" Runa responded.

"Sargent, follow me."

Lana turned towards her commanding officer, she was hesitant but obeyed nonetheless.

"I know what happened on Taris." Kara walked towards the deck's view-screen.

"You do?" Lana asked.

"Master Skywalker told me. So, the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith is your brother?"

"Yes, sir"

The Admiral looked at Lana's shame filled gaze before smiling to her. "Ever heard the story of Revan?"

"Revan?"

"Yes. He was once a Jedi who turned to the Dark Side shortly following the end of the Mandalorian Wars, but he was given another chance and found the path to redemption."

Lana had seen the records, she had heard the stories, studied several of them herself. Revan was a legend. From what Lana could recall, mainly from Lucy's records on the Sith, Revan brought the galaxy to its knees as a Sith, yet he saved it as a Jedi. What made Revan stand out was that he was able to redeem himself.

"Is it possible for my brother to be redeemed?" Lana asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Your sister seems to think so" Kara responded "That's enough to reassure the possibility."

Corellia; The Core Worlds

The world of Corellia had become territory of the Fel Empire following the formation of the Triumvirate, it currently served as the Empire's main capital. The location from which Empress Domma Fel operated.

Since the start of the war, the Empire had been called upon to defend its people, to answer the threat of Darth Tomment and his Phantom Tribunal. It required great sacrifice, a sacrifice the Empress was willing to make.

Empress Fel sat in her thrown, surrounded by a dozen Imperial Knights, as the council of Moffs debated the Empire's role in the war.

"The Tribunal threatened the lives of several citizens of the Empire" Grand Moff Gido Dara shouted "We must retaliate."

"The Empire has lived in peace for hundreds of years, we cannot risk it getting dismantled through a war." Moff Helia Elnes objected.

"This threat has already declared war against us" Grand Moff Tillo shouted "The Phantom Tribunal is a threat that must be dealt with."

"Moff Tillo is correct" the Empress stated as she rose from her throne "This is a matter that demands _immediate _action. I shall not sit idly by and let my people suffer at the hand of this new found threat. I personally shall lead our forces into battle, to show that coward that calls himself 'Dark Lord of the Sith' that the Fel Imperium will not tolerate his presence."

"THAT 'COWARD' IS MY BROTHER" Lynn Loud Jr. shouted in pure anger.

"Lieutenant" Tillo scolded her.

"I apologies for my sudden outburst, your highness" Lynn apologized "But I just can't let you insult my brother that way, especially because this is partly my fault. I pushed him down this path in the first place, I'm the one who turned him into what he is now. If anyone is to blame for this war, it should be me."

Lynn suddenly burst into tears, realizing that what Lily had said was true. The reason she lost that game was because she was _meant_ to lose. Even now, many years after the whole _'bad luck' _nonsense, she was disgusted with herself.

One of the Imperial Knights placed his hand on her shoulder, which caused Lynn to look at him.

"Lynn" he said "You can't blame yourself for this. The Force works in mysterious ways, to the point that neither we nor the Jedi can fully understand it."

Lynn whipped the tears from her face and smiled at the knight.

"Thanks, Hoan" she said.

"Thorne" the Empress spoke up "Take Lieutenant Loud back to her chambers, she has earned a much needed break."

"Yes, your majesty." Hoan bowed to the empress as he and Lynn exited the room they were in.

Ossus; The Outer Rim

The Jedi Order had suffered a major lose, the Council had rallied various Jedi from around the Galaxy to attend the funeral of Jedi Battle Master Kildo Dol. Dol had been a respected Jedi Council member and Lightsaber instructor for many years, and was regarded to be one of the finest swordsmen within the Order.

His prowess in Lightsaber Combat was well known across the Galaxy, the text book definition of a Jedi Battle Master. During his time as a Jedi, Master Dol had mastered and perfected all of the classical forms of Lightsaber combat.

So, for Lily's brother to defeat him in a duel was no small deed.

Because she was still a padawan, Lily had been paired with another master, Jedi Master Kesa Za, a historian of the Jedi who was Master Dol's first padawan. As the two walked towards the gardens of the Jedi Academy on Ossus, master Za began to recall when she was still Master Dol's Padawan.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Master Dol and I fought off that Gundark on Vanqor?" Master Za asked "We traveled there as part of my training, when we suddenly found a nest full of them. I remember drawing my Lightsaber wanting to face the great beast. 'Don't do anything reckless, Kesa' he said 'Oh, come on master, I can take it.' I responded. Was I ever wrong? It held me with one hand and shook me like a rag doll; Master Dol then took his lightsaber and sliced the creature's hand off. Afterwards, master Dol started laughing. 'Next time you should do what I say' he said 'wouldn't want to ask the council for another padawan so soon'. He was that kind of teacher." Lily noticed as a single tear ran down Za's face.

Lily lowered her head to face the ground. "I still can't believe my family did this." She said in pure regret.

Master Za put her hand on Lily's shoulder and smiled at her "It's not too late" she said "You and your family can still fix this."

Lily looked up at the Togruta before smiling "Thanks, master" she said as they continued walking towards the gardens.

The funeral had taken place on the gardens of the Jedi Academy on Ossus established in the days of Luke Skywalker. Hundreds of Initiates, Padawans, Knights, Masters and Members of the Jedi Council attended as the Iktotchi's body was placed on a collapsed stone pillar. The body was then sent into flames, as all attendants recited the Jedi Code.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mandalore; The Outer Rim

Lori looked into the distance, she wondered when this search would end, when could Bobby see his little sister again, and more importantly why she ran off the way she did.

It hadn't been long after Lori and Bobby got married that Ronnie Anne went missing, according to Maria she was extremely angry at something and simply boarded the first shuttle leaving Coruscant along with Clyde and vanished, no one has seen or heard from her since.

As soon as this happened, Lori, Bobby, Maria and the Casagrandes, all of whom had traveled to Coruscant, left the planet in search of Ronnie Anne.

Their search eventually lead them to Mandalore, home of the Mandalorians, there they met the Mandalorian leader, **Kahlisesr Mand'alor **(Mandalore the Maximum), who agreed to help them on their search on one condition; they would all be indoctrinated into the Mandalorian culture and trained as recruits.

Desperate to find Ronnie Anne, they accepted and after three years of intense training and tutelage in the Mandalorian way of life, they were accepted by a clan, Clan Nahl. Shortly thereafter, Lori and the rest of the family received news from Mandalore, but they weren't good news.

According to several Mandalorian scouts sent by Mandalore himself, Ronnie Anne was last spotted near the world of Telos IV. Apparently, she and Clyde were last seen leaving the planet accompanied by two aliens, a Nikto and a Devaronian. They boarded a ship heading towards the Unknown Regions and then nothing.

That had been seven years ago, and things hadn't gotten any better. Lori was suddenly ripped back to reality as her datapad began to beep; she took it in hand and activated it. On it was a transmission which read: **Taris Attacked. Phantom Tribunal declares war on the Triumvirate. New Dark Lord of the Sith reveals himself.**

Lori's eyes widened in horror the minute she saw the image of the new Dark Lord of the Sith, it was the image of a young man, likely in his early twenties with shoulder length white hair, burning orange eyes and deathly pail skin. He wore a set of bright orange armor over dark blue robes and a long black cape. There was an inscription below him that said 'Darth Tomment, Dark Lord of the Sith'. Next to him were two other figures, both likely the same age as the Dark Lord.

The first was a young man with dark skin and short black hair wearing a light grey visor over his dark brown eyes; he also wore a black military style uniform with several golden parts and a long red cape. There was also an inscription bellow the image that said 'General Clyde McBright, Supreme Commander of the Tribunal Forces'.

The second was a woman with tanned skin, brown eyes and long black hair tied in a downward ponytail. She wore a white navy style uniform with a red sash across her chest and several golden parts as well. Bellow her image there was yet another inscription which read 'Admiral Ronalda Anne Santiago, Chief Commander of the Tribunal Fleet'.

Lori's eyes began to water "Lincoln" she whispered to herself in disbelief. Finally, it all made sense. Ronnie Anne must have found out what happened and ran off searching for him; searching for Lincoln and eventually found him. "What have we done? What have we created?"

The Vendetta: Darth Tomment's flag ship, Csilla; The Unknown Regions

Tomment sat in his meditation chamber channeling his power in the Dark Side of the Force. His forces had just openly declared war on the Triumvirate, and now he was after a greater target, a society that has been a heavy participant in nearly every Galactic-wide conflict in history; the Mandalorians.

This one campaign in particular, had more to do with a personal interest of his. Several Tribunal spies in Mandalorian Space informed the Dark Lord that his oldest sister, Lori had been living on Mandalore in the past seven years. This presented itself as a golden opportunity.

If he were to defeat Mandalore and put another in his place, the rest of the Mandalorians would follow him and he'd have his chance to kill of the people in the entire Galaxy he greatly despises in the process. He'd be killing two birds with one stone.

Tomment reached for his robes and armor and walked out of his meditation chamber towards the bridge.

The blast door to the Vendetta's main bridge opened as the Dark Lord approached the command deck. Standing there were Darths Ton, Lern, Hax, and Wyyrlok XV conversing with Ronnie Anne Santiago and several Chiss Officers and Yuuzhan Vong warriors assigned to the fleet. The four Sith Lords then bowed before their master while the officers simply saluted him.

"Admiral Santiago" Tomment turned towards the woman standing before him.

"Yes, sir?" she responded.

"Deploy the fleet, set a course for Mandalore. It is time I pay a little visit to my dear sister, Lori." The Dark Lord then took out his comlink as the image of Clyde McBright appeared "General McBright, prepare your forces."

Mandalore; The Outer Rim

Mandalorians, a strong and proud warrior race. Had she been asked about the probability of joining such a violent culture, Lori would have never considered it.

Despite their warrior ways, the Mandalorians hadn't entered the war as they refused to pick one side or the other. But even so, Lori felt uneasy do to the fact that the war was being fought against her own brother.

"Lori" said a voice from across the training field, Lori turned towards the direction of the voice to see her husband running towards her.

"Oh, hi Bobby." She said with a sad smile.

"Are you okay?"

Lori gave off a sigh "No. it's this war. I still can't believe they're fighting against Lincoln. This is all our fault."

Bobby put a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. It's like your sister Lily said, we can still bring him back."

Lori turned to Bobby and smiled at him, the two of them then leaned in for a kiss.

"**Mhi cuyir chur jurkad** (We're under attack)" shouted a Mandalorian mounting his Basilisk War-Droid.

The Mandalorian forces were immediately mobilized, warriors boarded shuttles and mounted their basilisks; Lori and Bobby ran towards the armory and proceeded to grab their weapons.

Lori grabbed her Echani Double-Brand while Bobby grabbed his GALAAR-15 blaster carbine.

"Be careful" Lori said, placing her hand on Bobby's face.

"I'll be fine" he assured her before they both placed their helmets on.

The two then ran towards an observation tower, where Ado Nahl, a respected member of Clan Nahl, was observing the enemy fleet.

"Ado" Bobby stated "What do we have?"

"Over there." Ado responded, pointing towards the large Tribunal Fleet descending onto the planet's surface. Among them was an all-too familiar, Spade-Shaped Star destroyer. "It's the Vendetta, Darth Tomment's Flag Ship."

"Lincoln" Lori whispered as a single tear ran down her eye.

The plains of Mandalore were filled with thousands of Mandalorian Warriors.

Mandalore observed his forces from atop his basilisk, he then turned towards the enemy fleet. Moving his hand towards his belt, Mandalore drew his sword and raised it above his head.

"**Par Manda'yaim** (For Mandalore)" he shouted as all the basilisks and ships fired towards the descending Tribunal Fleet.

Onboard the Vendetta's bridge, Admiral Ronalda Anne Santiago observed as the Mandalorian forces fired on their ships.

"Launch all fighter." She commanded.

"Yes, admiral" said Captain Navarro.

Fire soon covered the skies above Mandalore, as Sith, Chiss and Vong Starfighters and Mandalorian vehicles slammed into each other, while Admiral Santiago observed everything from the Vendetta's Bridge.

Tribunal transports began to descend onto the surface of the Planet, each carrying up to five hundred Chiss soldiers, Vong warriors and Sith Acolytes. Once the transports landed, the Mandalorians fired upon them.

The battle raged on, as hundreds of Sith, Chiss, Vong and Mandalorians fell in battle; both sides appeared to be on a stalemate.

"Keep pressing the assault" General McBright shouted.

Suddenly, Ado was hurled across the field before coming to a halt, Lori observed with horror as her fellow clansman's body was pierced by what appeared to be the blade of a red Lightsaber.

The body was then tossed to the side as Darth Tomment himself made his presence known.

Lori, with her double bladed weapon in hand, charged at the Sith Lord she once called brother. Tomment saw the approach coming and shot turrets of red lightning towards his oldest sister. Lori collapsed onto the floor as she screamed out in pain.

"Do you still think you deserve everything simply for being the first born, Lori?" Tomment asked mockingly.

"Lincoln" Lori stated as she rose to her feet "I don't want to do this, but I will if I have to."

"Are you really in such a hurry for me to kill you?"

Lori took her double bladed weapon and charged at Tomment who quickly deflected the strike with his lightsaber. Lori was in shock, she wondered how Lincoln could go from a weak twerp into the one who killed the Jedi Battlemaster.

"You may have studied the techniques of the Mandalorians, but you pale in comparison to me" Tomment then began to remove his upper robes and armor plating, revealing hundreds of marcs all across his upper body. "Each of these tattoos represents someone I killed. In my training, I traveled far across the Outer Rim, becoming stronger with each kill. Korriban, Ziost, Dromund Kaas, Jaguada, Rhelg, Athiss, Svolten, Korriz. Each time someone fell by my blade, I would give myself a new one. I've reserved a special place for you and the sisters in my fingers, one for each of you."

Lori's eyes lit up in horror, she couldn't believe that her little brother would grow to become a cold blooded killer, that he would kill so many people and represent each of them with a tattoo on his body. And at this moment, he had his entire torso, arms excluding his hands, neck, back and parts of his face completely covered in them.

"Consider yourself lucky to be the first."

Tomment lunged his lightsaber forward, Lori motioned her double blade to block it. Lori lifted her eyes towards Tomment's, attempting to see if there were any traces of her little brother, but in his eyes she saw only hate.

Lori's arms began to shake as Tomment unleashed a brutal, ruthless onslaught, mirroring the ferocity of the battle taking place around them, each blow delivered with even greater force than the last. Lori eventually lost her balance and collapsed onto the floor, her weapon being knocked from her hand.

"I will enjoy this." Tomment stated in a menacing way, as he raised his lightsaber above his head, ready to bring it down and end his sister's life.

The Dark Lord brought his blade down, only for it to be stopped by the blade of a sword.

"Oh, no you don't" said Mandalore as he stood between Lori and Tomment's blade.

"So, you are the fearsome Mandalore the Maximum, leader of the Mandalorians."

"What's it to you?"

"I've always admired the Mandalorians, which is why I wanted to meet you, Mandalore. With your aid, we could bring the entire Galactic Triumvirate to its knees. What say you, Mandalore?"

"I believe it be best if we settled it in a duel."

The Dark Lord smirked, he expected as much from a Mandalorian savage. "Very well, but if I win you and your people will join our ranks."

"And if _I _win I will have your head."

"Deal."

Tomment and Mandalore then clashed in a ferocious duel, the two warriors matching each other with every blow.

Mandalore attempted to slam his sword into Tomment's head, but the Dark Lord retaliated with a powerful Force push that sent the Mandalorian leader hurling through the air.

Mandalore landed on his back, defeated.

"The mighty leader of the Mandalorians, defeated." Tomment mocked "Say it."

The Mandalorian leader got onto his knees "I yield" he said recognizing his defeat.

The Dark Lord then turned in the direction where his sister was "Now, I will deal with you, scank."

Tomment raised his lightsaber above his head yet again.

"Keep away from my woman" said a voice from across the field. Tomment turned to see Bobby aiming his blaster at his head.

"Why, hello Roberto." He said.

"I'm sorry bro, but I'm not gonna let you harm your sister."

"Why? _Your_ sister seems to agree with me."

"Listen, Lincoln, it doesn't have to be this way. I know that what they did to you was wrong, and…"

"You don't know the HALF of it."

"Please, you don't have to do this, Lincoln."

"Lincoln Loud is dead, he was weak and foolish. I destroyed him, I am what you see now. I am Darth Tomment, Lord of the Sith."

"Lincoln" Bobby lowered his blaster and walked towards the Dark Lord, stopping mere inches away from the tip of his blade "Think about it. Will it really satisfy you to kill her? Do you think that it will make you feel better? You don't have to do it."

Tomment lowered his head to the ground "You're right" he closed his eyes "There are other ways to enact my vengeance."

Tomment then pressed the second button on the hilt of his Lightsaber as the blade extended and went through Bobby's chest, piercing his heart in the process; the young man gave out a painful groan.

"BOBBY" Lori shouted with tears in her eyes as Tomment deactivated his Lightsaber and Bobby's body tumbled until it hit the ground.

Tomment held his lightsaber and stared at the lifeless body of his brother-in law. His face remained emotionless.

"Lincoln" Lori said sobbing "I'm sorry. I didn't know this was how you felt, I should have been more considerate, I should have looked after you, but I was too selfish to even see it. I was so self-centered that I didn't see what you were becoming, what _I _turned you into. I'm sorry, Lincoln. I-I love you."

Tomment's eyes widened at his sister's words, Lori felt a glimpse of hope that her words got through to him, and then his look hardened as he extended his free arm. Lori then began to choke as she was lifted off the ground.

"I don't _want _your apology, I don't _want _your pity. I want you to suffer, I want you to know my pain, I want you to BREAK."

Tomment lunged his arm forward which cased Lori to slam into a wall. Lori screamed in pain, her back breaking upon impact. Tomment began to walk towards his sister before moving his arm horizontally to the left, Lori being hurled in said direction.

Lori landed on her face, she attempted to rise to her feet while spitting out blood and several of her teeth.

The young woman laid on the ground, unable to move as she cried tears of sorrow, not for the Death of her husband, but for what she did to her brother.

_"What have we done?" _she thought to herself _"We turned our only brother into a monster."_

Tomment stared at his sister's downed form and gave her a sinister grin.

"Now you know my pain." He whispered as he raised his lightsaber above his head yet again, ready to end her life once and for all.

Suddenly the Dark Lord was pushed out of the way. Tomment rolled on the ground as the Casagrande family helped Lori to her feet.

"Lori" Maria shook the still sobbing young woman "Lori, listen. Now is not the time for this."

Lori turned towards her deceased husband's family, then towards her brother whose eyes burned orange with inhuman levels of hate. Lori shook at the mere sight of it.

"LORI" Maria shouted, snapping her out of it. "Listen, now is not the time to lament our losses. We need to get out of here. We will avenge them later."

Lori nodded and ran towards Bobby's basilisk. Soon after, the Casagrandes mounted their basilisks and took off into the atmosphere.

Mandalore rose to his feet and turned towards the departing family. "**Aruetii **(Traitors)" he proclaimed. Mandalore then turned towards his remaining people before bowing to the Dark Lord, recognizing him as the superior warrior.

"My people are at your direct command, my Lord" he said. Soon enough all of the Mandalorian clans, Awaud, Bendak, Beroya, Beviin, Bralor, Cadera, Carid, Chorn, Deshra, Detta, Eldar, Farr, Fett, Gedyc, Itera, Jeban, Jendri, Jennis, Kelborn, Keldau, Kryze, Lok, Lone, Ordo, Priest, Rodarch, Rook, Saxon, Sharrat, Skirata, Sornell, Spar, Tenau, Varad, Vevut, Vizla, Vizsla and Wren bowed before the Dark Lord. All except for one, Clan Nahl.

"No" said Jilla Nahl, the head of Clan Nahl "Clan Nahl will never bow to the Sith." The rest of Clan Nahl rallied beside her.

The Dark Lord turned towards the hundred or so members of his sister's adopted clan then gave off a devilish smirk.

"Then your clan shall perish" he said before unleashing a massive storm of Red Sith Lightning at them. The entire clan shook and screamed in agony before being disintegrated into a pile of ash, leaving nothing but the arms and armor they had previously worn.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

The war had only gotten worse since it began. The Tribunal had recently delivered a devastating blow to the Triumvirate by bringing the Mandalorians into the war. While most of the Mandalorian Clans had sworn allegiance to Darth Tomment and the Tribunal, the entirety of Clan Nahl had been reduced to ash by the Dark Lord himself, those few who survived and managed to escape where dubbed **Mando'ade Gurheri'yr** (Mandalorian Deserters).

The Deserters had gathered on Coruscant, the base of the Galactic Triumvirate, to discuss their current situation.

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it." Carlota stated, with tears in her eyes.

Maria moved her hands, trying not to think of her son's body lying in front of her. "Why would Ronnie Anne support this?" She asked "I didn't raise her to be like this."

Frida then walked up to her sister in-law and embraced her in a hug. Maria then burst into tears. She had lost both of her children to this war, one to battle and the other to the alternative. "What kind of mother am I?" she shouted.

"Don't blame yourself, hermanita" Carlos stated, attempting to comfort his sister.

As Maria and the Casagrandes continued the discussion, Lori stared blankly into the city world's bottomless towers. She had been doing so for several hours, her body was on Coruscant, but her mind was still on Mandalore. Lori could still feel her brother's hate filled gaze, she could still see Bobby's lifeless body tumble onto the floor, and she could still hear the hum of a red lightsaber ready to slice her head off.

Lori had always wanted to start a family, but every time she felt it was the right moment to do so Bobby would be sent on a crusade across the Outer Rim. Finally, after nearly eight years of being away, Bobby promised Lori that his trip to Gyndine would be his _last_ crusade and they would start a family, as she wanted to. Then, the Tribunal attacked Taris.

Shortly before the assault on Mandalore, Bobby had promised Lori that they would leave the Mandalorians when the war was over. They would return to Coruscant, and start their family like Lori wanted. As Tribunal forces descended onto the planet, Lori held onto the hope that her dreams of starting a family with Bobby would come true, only for those dreams to be crushed right before her eyes.

Lori watched her hopes and dreams vanish right in front of her as Bobby's chest was pierced by the blade of a red lightsaber. The very same lightsaber that attempted to sever her head not once, not twice, but three times.

Lori didn't know which was worse, that her husband had died in the war or that it was her brother who killed him.

Though her injuries had healed slightly, Lori still felt a pain on the inside that she felt would never truly heal.

Lily sat in her meditation chamber, processing the events that had occurred on Mandalore. Since the war started, she had heard stories about the Sith Lord she knew as her brother and how he brutally slaughter hundreds of Alliance soldiers, Imperial Stormtroopers and Jedi all throughout the galaxy. The mere thought that the actions of her family had led to this made Lily shake with anger. Lily may be a Jedi, but she never liked it when her family kept secrets from her, and at times would go against the basic principles of the Jedi Order. But this led her to hold a great level of resentment towards her entire family for turning her brother into one of the worst monsters in the galaxy's history.

She hated her parents for being such influential idiots, she hated her sisters for their sheer level of hypocrisy, but most of all she hated herself for being unable to do anything before it was too late.

Lily opened her eyes, revealing a bright yellowish glow, then she remembered the Jedi Code.

"There is no Emotion, there is Peace. There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge. There is no Passion, there is Serenity. There is no Chaos, there is Harmony. There is no Death, there is the Force."

Lily's eyes returned to their usual blue shade. _"I won't give up on you, brother"_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Elysium: Imperial Star Destroyer, Corelia; The Core Worlds (529 ABY)

It had been two years since the Tribunal assault on Taris, Triumvirate war effort was declining. The forces of Darth Tomment had swiftly conquered many worlds across the entire Galaxy, including Taris, Dantooine, Yavin, Mandalore, Dac, Kalee, Mygeeto, Ord Mantell, Saleucami, Boz Pity, Mustafar, Utapau, Endor and Raxus Prime to name a few.

At this current point, the three heads of the Galactic Triumvirate had gathered onboard the Imperial Star Destroyer, the Elysium, to discuss a recent discovery.

"According to an anonymous source known only as 'Red Star', the Tribunal is constructing something in the unknown regions." Said Admiral Kara from his seat "Some sort of new Super Weapon, ten times more powerful than the Death Star."

"How could the Tribunal construct a weapon that powerful?" Asked Empress Fel in disbelief.

"Judging by the information our spies recovered." Said Captain Graven "The weapon utilizes Chiss Technology, reinforced with Mandalorian Iron, held together through Vong bioengineering, and is powered through Sith Alchemy."

All the attendants gasped at this revelation "There must be some way to destroy this weapon" said Grand Moff Tilo.

"There is" said Captain Graven "Our spies have located a Tribunal outpost where all the data regarding the weapon is located. Only problem is, it's located deep behind enemy territory."

The attendants turned to each other "There must be some way to obtain it." Empress Fel stated.

"We cannot send a full on assault onto Tribunal Territory" said Admiral Kara "It would be suicide."

"At this current predicament, secrecy is our best option" said Master Skywalker "We could send a small detachment to infiltrate enemy lines and recover this information."

"Master Skywalker" said the Empress "Forgive me, but who would be mad enough to undertake such a dangerous mission."

"It's a textbook suicide mission" Admiral Kara added. "We cannot run this risk."

"I'll go" said a voice that caught everyone's attention. The attendants turned to see Lynn Loud Sr. stepped forward. "Just tell me and I'll be there."

"Mr. Loud" said Captain Graven "I understand your reasons for volunteering, but we cannot allow a civilian to simply…"

"I have to do this" he said "My inability to be there for my son when he needed me the most led to this. It's time I made amends. What kind of father would I be if I didn't?"

The room was then filled with silence, no one said a word.

"You'll need a pilot" said a voice from behind Captain Graven, Lynn Sr. smiled at seeing his daughter Lana step forward. With her stood up to six Alliance Soldiers.

"I'm with you two" said another voice. Lynn Jr. walked towards her father along with eight Stormtroopers and two Imperial Knights.

"We will accompany you as well." Said a third voice, as Jedi Master Kesa Za stepped forward alongside her Padawan, Lily Loud.

"It's settled then" said Empress Fel "Mr. Loud will take a small task-force to infiltrate enemy territory and acquire the location of the Tribunal's new weapon, and hopefully some way to destroy it."

"We place our faith in you" Admiral Kara continued "Good luck."

"And may the Force be with you" Master Skywalker finished.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

This wasn't the typical family trip the Louds were used to; first off they were being accompanied by a Togruta Jedi Master, half a dozen Alliance Soldiers, eight Imperial Stormtroopers and two Imperial Knights; second they were heading towards a place they never thought they'd go in the middle of a war; third not the entire family was going, only the father and three of his daughters; and fourth it wasn't really a family trip, it was a family mission that would most likely turn into a family reunion.

With the information gathered by Triumvirate intelligence, a small strike force had been sent to the Sith planet Rekkiad to recover information concerning a massive Super Weapon known as Vanguard Station, it's possible location and a means of destroying it.

Shortly before they departed, Lynn Sr. approached his wife to have a word with her in private.

"Are you gonna try to convince me not to go?" he asked, Rita simply shook her head 'no'.

"I just want you to promise me one thing." She said.

"Anything."

Rita looked her husband in the eyes, failing to hold back the fresh tears "Bring our son back." She pleaded; Lynn Sr. then folded his arms around her.

"I'll try" he whispered into her ear "I promise."

Lynn Sr. then turned towards the family vessel which had been renamed the 'Redemption' as that is what they all sought since the war started.

As the Triumvirate task force gathered around the Loud Family Vessel, Master Za spoke.

"On this day, we mark a turning point in the war for the Triumvirate." She stated "We are to travel to the planet Rekkiad to recover information deemed crucial to the Triumvirate War Effort. May the Force be with us."

Rekkiad; The Outer Rim

Cold and desolate, the world of Rekkiad seemed worthless to many, but was a haven to the Chiss as their homeworld of Csilla was similar. While the planet itself didn't seem that imposing, Rekkiad now served as a major stronghold for the Phantom Tribunal. Within a Tribunal facility on the planet was a databank which held valuable information on the Dark Lord's new toy.

The troops assigned to guard the facility were under the command of Captain Stella Navarro, Admiral Santiago's second in command. It was guarded by over one hundred Chiss Heavy Troopers, Vong Warriors and Sith Acolytes. The mission quickly proved to be no easy task.

"How are we going to get inside?" asked one of the Stormtroopers.

"There has to be something we can do" an Alliance soldier commented.

"There is" said Master Za who got on her knees "We must lure as many of the guards as we can away from the facility. Mr. Loud" the Togruta turned towards Lynn Sr. "We shall provide you and your daughters with a distraction while the four of you enter the facility."

"Alright" said Lana "Once we're inside, we need to find the main data storage. Then we must find the right file that has all the information we need regarding Vanguard Station."

"Any questions?" asked Master Za, no one replied "Very well, let's deploy."

Inside the Rekkiad Facility, Captain Stella Navarro looked into the frozen plains of the Ancient Sith Planet. When she joined the Ascendency, she wanted to make a difference for the rest of the Galaxy.

She thought that they could help the Triumvirate expand their influence, so when Darth Tomment first came to Jara claiming that he would unite the galaxy; she thought that this was her chance to finally do something for the people in the Outer Rim, but when she saw the Dark Lord disintegrate an entire Mandalorian Clan simply for opposing him, she felt horrified.

This wasn't what she expected, this wasn't what she wanted. This was why she secretly started feeding valuable information to the Triumvirate.

Suddenly, she was ripped out of her thoughts by the proximity alarm. This could mean only one thing, the facility was under attack.

She smiled inwardly as Tribunal forces scrambled to defend the databank. Outside the facility fire engulfed the frozen wastelands of Rekkiad; Tribunal forces exchanged fire with the Triumvirate strike force. Meanwhile the Louds had disguised themselves to get inside the facility, and to also cover themselves from the fidget surface of the planet.

As Lynn Sr. and his daughters walked through the halls of the facility, they inspected the area trying to find the right chamber.

"Hold it right there" said a voice, the four Louds turned to see a young woman with short black hair and tanned skin wearing a dark blue uniform walk towards them. "What are you doing here?"

Lynn Sr. began to shake with uneasiness. They never suspected to have gotten caught so easily. "Um…" he said nervously "w-we…"

"Lord Tomment sent us" Lily stated, catching everyone's attention "For information regarding Vanguard Station."

The young woman raised a brow, she clearly didn't believe them. "Follow me" she stated and turned towards a single locked door in the facility. Once the door opened, the Louds' eyes widened. Inside was a colossal gathering of datapads, each one containing valuable information regarding the Tribunal war effort.

"_We found it_" Lana thought "_Now we just need to get the right one and…_" the Star Pilot was ripped from her thoughts as the young woman pointed her blaster directly at them.

"You know, you're not really good liars." She then began to walk towards them "Did you really think it would be too easy to go in and out of the facility…unless _I_ allowed it?"

The four Louds looked dumbfounded at this revelation. "You're 'Red Star'?" Lynn Jr. asked in disbelief. The young woman nodded.

"My name is Captain Stella Navarro" she said "And I'll take a guess and say that you're Lord Tomment's family."

Three of the four Louds turned to look at the ground "Sadly, we are" said Lynn Sr. "We turned him into what he is now."

Stella turned to look at them "When I first met him, I actually thought he wanted to help. That he wanted to change things for the better of the entire Galaxy. Then I saw him slaughter an entire clan of Mandalorians, and I realized that he would stop at nothing to achieve his goals; even if it meant hurting innocent people."

"It wasn't just him" Lana stated "We are largely responsible for all of this."

"I'll help you end this" Stella stated with determination "And make amends for all of this."

The Louds all smiled and nodded. Outside the facility, the battle raged on. Master Za and the strike force had driven as many as possible away from the facility. Suddenly, Za felt a tremor in the Force as a lone shuttle began to descend onto the planet surface.

Inside, Lily felt a slight pain then her eyes lit up as she came to a realization. "He's here" she stated "We need to hurry."

Stella continued looking through the data bank, looking through various files until she found the right one. "There" she pointed to the correct file. As soon as Stella pointed to the correct file, Lana grabbed it. "Wait" Stella told them.

"What's up?" Lynn Jr. asked.

"Before you leave, I need you to do something."

"What is it?" Lana asked confused.

"Hit me" Stella responded "As hard as you can, then kill the guards standing outside the door. Once that's done, run."

Lily walked up to the young woman "You can come with us." She said.

"And do what?" Stella asked "No, I think it's best if you continue without me."

Lily then handed Stella a comlink "We'll stay in touch." She said. Stella took the comlink and nodded. Then Lynn Jr. stepped forward and soccer punched Stella in the face.

"Sorry" she said as they ran to the door. As soon as it opened, Lana shot the two guards stationed outside the door. Lynn Sr. then took out his comlink and activated it.

"General Za" he said "We have the file and are on our way back."

"Excellent work, we will meet you back on the ship."

As the battle raged on outside, the Louds made their way through the facility attempting to find a way out. Eventually they found one, but it was heavily guarded. Suddenly the door opened as a dark hooded figure walked through it. The bright colors of the armor plating beneath the cloak made it easy to recognize the figure. It was Darth Tomment himself.

"Now what do we do?" Lana asked. Lynn Sr. began to think and he knew they were out of options.

"Girls, listen" he said as he turned to his daughters "I'll distract him, you girls run back to the ship."

"What?" Lynn Jr. objected "But dad…"

"It's alright" he said, calming his daughter "It's time I acted like a real father." The girls all turned to each other before turning to their father and nodding.

Lynn Sr. got to his feet and walked towards the cloaked figure, it was now or never. He gathered as much courage as he could, thinking of all the good times he had with his son.

"LINCOLN" he shouted, the Dark Lord then turned to face the man he once called his father. Beneath his hood was a hate filled gaze that made the Loud Patriarch shake with uneasiness.

"Lynn Loud Sr." the Sith Lord stated "It has been so long since we last spoke. Look how old you've become."

Lynn Sr. swallowed his fear and walked up to the cloaked figure standing before him "Take off that hood" he stated "You don't need it."

"Why?" the Dark Lord asked "What do you expect to see if I do?"

"The face of my son."

The girls stopped in their tracks the minute their father said those words and turned towards the conversation. The Dark Lord did not hesitate and did as he was told. Lynn Sr. prepared himself for what was to come, or so he thought. He had heard the stories told to him by his daughters, he had seen the reports, but could have never fully prepared himself for the real deal.

Lynn Sr. then shook at the sight of the Sith Lord he once called son's face. His glowing orange eyes, his deathly pail skin and his multiple tattoos. It was more horrifying than he expected. To think the boy he raised would grow into the abomination standing in front of him was too much to take in.

"Your son is gone" Tomment stated after a long minute of silence "He was weak, foolish and naïve, and I was born from his ashes."

"Lincoln, please listen to me" The middle-aged man began to approach the Sith Lord "You don't have to do this, please come home with us."

"For what? There is nothing left for me there. I am now part of something greater; I have opened my eyes to my true potential, I have finally realized my true path in life, I will the one to unite the galaxy under the banner and ideals of the Sith, and I will crush anyone who gets in my way."

"And what will that accomplish? Can't you see that you're harming innocent people?"

"You still don't get it. I am becoming more powerful than any of your daughters could have ever imagined, I am no longer restrained by something as trivial as morality, and if others must suffer so that I may succeed then so be it."

"Lincoln, please. You can still stop this before it's too late."

"It's already too late for you and your so-called family."

"Please, your mother misses you, your sisters miss you, _I_ miss you. Please, come back to us, son."

Tomment turned to look at his father, their eyes interlocking with each other. Lynn Sr. simply stood there, awaiting his Sith son's next move. To his surprise, however, Tomment wrapped his arms around him. The girls noticed and smiled. Lynn Sr. felt relieved, he actually got through to his son.

"I am not your son" The Dark Lord whispered into the man's ears. Suddenly an ignition sound was heard followed by a humming sound as Lynn Sr. groaned in pain. The girls' eyes widened in horror as a beam of red energy pierced their father's chest. Lynn Sr. turned to look at his son, his eyes beginning to water. The last thing he saw was Tomment's hate filled gaze.

Tomment then retracted his lightsaber as Lynn Sr.'s now lifeless body tumbled onto the floor. He looked at the man he once called father's corpse and smirked with satisfaction. Soon his body would receive a significant mark.

Lynn Jr. screamed in anger, blaster drawn and fired three shots straight at her brother who quickly deflected them. The final one being deflected back at her hitting her in the right shoulder.

Lynn screamed in pain as Lana reached out to grab her. The three sisters than began to run towards the exit. Tomment then pointed towards the three girls. "AFTER THEM" he screamed furiously.

The three sisters then began to run through the desolate, frozen wastelands of Rekkiad. They were mere meters away from their destination when they were suddenly stopped by the sound of a Lightsaber igniting.

The girls stopped as the Sith Lord they once called brother stood before them, his Lightsaber at the ready.

"You're not going anywhere" he stated in defiance "I've spent far too much energy hunting you all down to simply let you escape so easily."

The three girls simply stayed there, motionless. This was something they never thought would happen. Their brother just killed their father right in front of them. Several emotions arose within them, most notably anger and remorse as it was their actions that led to this.

"Go" said Lynn as she took her vibroblade in hand "I'll cover you."

"What?" Lana screamed "You saw what he did to dad."

"If you fight him by yourself, he'll kill you" Lily added.

"Don't worry" Lynn responded "I'll be fine. Now go."

Lana and Lily turned to each other, and then back at Lynn before nodding. Lynn then turned to face her brother, a look of determination on her face. Tomment smirked with amusement as he and his two year older sister were left alone on the frozen plains of Rekkiad.

"So it's you right off the bat" Tomment said mockingly "You're either brave or stupid."

"You really think you can take me, little brother?" Lynn asked mockingly.

"I assure you, I've become a far greater warrior than you'll ever be."

"Clearly, considering you alone are responsible for countless deaths across the galaxy."

Tomment's look hardened as he unleashed a powerful force push that sent Lynn crashing into a nearby rock.

"I _never _wanted this war." He screamed in anger "I simply wanted to be viewed as your equal by you and the others. But as I delved deeper into my studies I realized something; why be your equal, when I can be your superior."

"Lincoln, I don't want to do this" Lynn stated as she rose to her feet.

"Why not? I seem to recall that violence was your initial response to everything."

"Not everything. Even _I'm _not that reckless."

"Is that so? I recall last time we met you had the mental capacity of a wild Bantha."

"I've matured."

"So have I."

The two siblings then charged at each other. Their blades clashing into each other with extensive levels of ferocity, their intensity heated enough to melt the ice around them. Each blow being delivered with greater force than the last. During a blade lock, their eyes met. Lynn shook in horror at the mere sight of the Dark Lord's fiery gaze.

"You always were the most impressive out of all your sisters in terms of physical might." He stated "But you always had one fatal flaw. You are overly confident that you cannot be beaten that your ego is damaged every time you are."

Lynn growled at the statement "We'll see about that." She taunted. The two then reengaged in a brutal onslaught. In his mind, Tomment recalled his many competitions with Lynn when they were children and how she bested him on every single occasion. This only helped fuel his anger towards her as they continued their fight.

The Imperial Lieutenant may have been well regarded in terms of speed or strength, but in terms of strategy or tactic she had the lowest score in the academy. Tomment on the other hand, if his childhood nickname was anything to go by, was a tactical genius. He knew all of his sisters' weaknesses, and now that he was the Dark Lord of the Sith possessed the courage needed to exploit them. And that is exactly what he did.

"It seems the mighty Lynnsanity Loud has lost her touch." He taunted "All that talk only proves that you are all bark and no bite."

Lynn simply became angry at her brother's words that she tactlessly charged right at him, which was exactly what he expected. Suddenly, Lynn let out a scream as she felt a burning sensation go through her right arm. She collapsed onto her knees only for her eyes to widen at the sight of her entire right arm completely severed from her body.

Lynn clutched onto her wound, which had been cauterized by the blade of Tomment's Lightsaber, as she attempted to rise to her feet only to be sent onto her back by a powerful kick to her face. She then rolled over and attempted to escape from her brother's barrage of punches and kicks to no avail.

"Long have I yearned for this moment;" He stated as he pushed Lynn back onto the ground with his left foot "And now" he raised his Lightsaber above his head as she pleaded for him to stop "It's finally here."

The Dark Lord was then pushed aside as he rolled to the ground; he lifted his head to see the Togruta Jedi Master standing in the frozen plains of Rekkiad, yellow Lightsaber at the ready. Suddenly, various Stormtroopers came rushing in to pick up Lynn and drag her back to their ship.

"I'll hold him off" the Torguta shouted "You get Lieutenant Loud out of here."

"Yes, General" one of the Stormtroopers responded. Tomment called his lightsaber, which had been knocked from his hand, and charged at the Jedi Historian.

Back on the Redemption, only three Stormtroopers, four Alliance soldiers, one of the Imperial Knights and the three sisters managed to regroup as the rest had been killed in the battle.

"Where's Master Za?" Lily asked with a hint of anger.

"She stayed behind to buy us time." Said one of the Stormtroopers as the others tended to Lynn's wound.

The Ship blasted away from the planet, barely escaping the orbital defenses and blasting off into hyperspace.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lola, Lisa and Rita stood near the landing pad as Lynn was being dragged out by an entire squad of Stormtrooper, concern written all over their faces. The family had expected loses in the battle but never expected that only the girls, three Stormtroopers, four Alliance soldiers and only one of the two Imperial Knights would return.

Lynn in particular was missing an arm. Rita spent the next few hours contemplating the events that occurred on Rekkiad. She felt disgusted with herself, as her failure as a mother is what led her son to kill his own father and nearly kill two of his sisters in a duel.

Her actions had costs the lives of two Jedi masters who taught Lily who was still a Padawan. In her mind, Rita wondered if there was any trace of the boy she raised left within the monstrosity she created. Even though the mission was a success, Rita felt as if she failed as a mother.

"_This is all my fault_" she thought to herself "_What kind of mother am I? I turned my own son, my baby boy, into a monster._"

Out of the Loud Couple, Rita had the closest bond with her son. She always looked out for him since he was a baby. So for her to learn that the baby she once held over twenty years ago had grown into someone whose primary goal was to slice her head off, it became too much for her to bare.

This war was all because she failed him as a mother, by her inability to jump to his defense when he needed it the most. Had they been back on Earth, she, and by extension Lynn Sr., would have likely been arrested. Instead they live in the middle of a war, and Lynn Sr. paid with his life.

Korriban; The Outer Rim

At the great, restored temple of Tulak Hord on Korriban, Tribunal Forces had gathered following the reports of a Triumvirate strike force infiltrating and acquiring valuable information on the planet of Rekkiad. The ensuing battle outside the facility had been confirmed as a distraction, the Triumvirate's real objective was something within the facility itself.

At this current moment, Lord Tomment was exiting his meditation chamber sporting a new mark on the back of his right hand. He had specifically asked Captain Navarro and her crew's presence at the balcony, alongside his other officers including his apprentice Darth Wyyrlock XV

The Dark Lord walked towards the large conference room, which doubled as a throne room, as the attendants saluted him as he stepped forward.

"Lord Tomment" said Commander Russel Spokes "The entirety of Captain Navarro's crew has gathered as you commanded."

"Excellent work, Commander" the Dark Lord responded "Return to your position and await further instructions."

"Yes, my Lord" as the Tribunal Commander returned to his position, an entire squad of Chiss Heavy troopers entered the room as well. The many officers turned to each other in confusion.

"Captain Navarro"

"Yes, Lord Tomment" the young woman stepped forward.

"I regret to inform you that there is a traitor among your crew."

The entire group gasped as Captain Navarro began to sweat nervously "A traitor, my Lord?" she stuttered.

"Yes. The battle outside our outpost on Rekkiad was a diversion from the Triumvirate's true target, our databank." The entire group gasped once more "The minute I arrived, the infiltrators were in the process of leaving, meaning they had acquired what they were after. And it seems they had help from the inside, a member of your crew no less."

The entire crew then turned towards one another accusingly.

"Now, I shall ask the traitor to step forward and reveal themselves." The Dark Lord continued, the crew members looked at each other once more, Captain Navarro's eyes darted around the room as if to avert suspicion. "Very well then, I assume this means it was a group effort. General."

General McBright then stepped forward. "Ready" he shouted; the troopers then loaded their weapons as the crew began to shake in fear, Captain Navarro sweating even harder than before. "Aim" the troopers pointed their weapons towards the crew, most of them pleading for forgiveness. Captain Navarro closed her eyes tight, as she shook.

"I HELPED THEM" she shouted, everyone turned their attention towards her, the crew's eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm the traitor. I acted alone, under my own merits. They had nothing to do with this."

The Dark Lord raised a brow, and then turned towards General McBright before nodding to him.

"FIRE" the Supreme Commander shouted as the troops unleashed a barrage of blaster fire onto the entire crew. Captain Navarro watched as her friends and colleagues were slaughtered before her eyes.

She then turned towards the Dark Lord, who approached her menacingly. "I apologize for my actions, Lord Tomment" she pleaded "It was an act of cowardice. It will never happen again, I swear."

Her eyes then widened as the Dark Lord wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in an intimate hug. For a moment, she felt relieved.

"I know it won't" he whispered into her ear, suddenly the young woman let out a painful groan as the Sith Lord's Lightsaber ignited and went right through her chest, piercing her heart. "I'll make sure of it."

The Dark Lord then deactivated his Lightsaber as the young woman's body tumbled onto the floor.

The remaining officers gasped in shock at what had occurred. "Lieutenant Stewart" the Dark Lord shouted.

"Yes, my Lord" The Tribunal officer stepped forward, shaking at seeing her longtime friend lay dead before her.

"Captain Navarro has shown a sign of weakness, I trust you will not make the same mistake. As of right now, Captain Navarro's fleet will follow your direct orders; the officers will answer to you and only you. You are in command now, Captain Stewart."

The former Tribunal Lieutenant was shocked at this appointment, to think that her friend was killed right in front of her only to her to be granted said friend's position was not something she wanted, but was thrilled nonetheless.

"Thank you, Lord Tomment" she stated "I will not disappoint you."

"Of that I am certain" the Dark Lord proclaimed before turning to the remaining officers. "Commander Spoke"

"Yes, sir." The Tribunal officer stepped forward.

"What is the report on the Triumvirate infiltration of the Rekkiad Facility?"

"Lieutenant Gurdle inspected the data bank and all the files are accounted for except for one." The Commander then turned towards his second in command "Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Zachery Grudle then walked towards Tomment and handed him a datapad, upon inspecting it the Dark Lord smirked as he realized which file was missing.

"So, our enemies learned of our little plans, eh." He stated before chuckling "Very well, we shall entertain them." Tomment then turned towards the young Chagrian standing in the room. "I have a special task for you, my apprentice."

Wyyrlok then knelt before the Dark Lord and smirked devilishly before speaking "What is thy bidding, my master?"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Nomad: Galactic Alliance War Ship, Coruscant; The Core Worlds

The mission to Rekkiad was a success but it cost the lives of many great, dedicated soldiers and another Jedi Council Master. With this great loss, Lily had been placed under the tutelage of the Jedi Grand Master himself. But now, the Triumvirate had the information needed to turn the tide of the war in their favor.

The information regarding Vanguard Station was under Triumvirate control, hence the reason of this gathering.

"With the Strike Force's success on Rekkiad" said Admiral Kara "We have been able to acquire information on Darth Tomment's latest project. It appears that Vanguard Station is sort of installation somewhere in the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy. Sergeant Loud."

Lana stepped forward and inserted the datapad onto the console which then filled with holographic projections, schematics and designs for a new type of…

"Battle Droids" Grand Moff Tilo stated.

"Vanguard Station is a droid factory" Captain Graven added.

The designs showed a peculiar type of battle droid inspired on the design of the Krath War Droids utilized during the Great Sith War over thousand years prior. The exterior portion of the droid was covered in Mandalorian Iron, its inner mechanisms were comprised of a new type of Chiss microchip, the joints were held together through Yuuzhan Vong bioengineering, and the droids main power cell functioned through Sith Alchemy.

"This is more than we anticipated" Empress Fel stated. "Imagine what the chaos those droids could unleash. We must find that station and destroy it."

"I agree" Master Skywalker stated "We cannot afford to…" The Jedi Grand Master was cut off as the ship began to shake, as if it had been hit. Alarms went off all over the entire ship.

"Captain" said a voice from the main communication hub.

"Lieutenant" Captain Graven stated at the sound of Runa's voice "What happened down there?"

"Tribunal forces have boarded us; the Dark Lord's apprentice is leading them."

"What?" Graven pitched the bridge of her nose, then turned towards the Alliance State Chief "Admiral?" Kara simply nodded, the Alliance Captain nodded back then turned to Lana. "Sergeant, it's your turn."

Rita ran out of her courters as the alarms began beeping all around the ship. The sound of blaster fire echoed through the corridors of the Alliance Vessel. She ran for cover as Stormtroopers and Alliance soldiers exchanged fire with the enemy forces boarding the ship.

"Mrs. Loud" one such Stormtrooper shouted "You shouldn't be out here, find shelter." The trooper then collapsed onto the floor as a blaster shot ripped through him. Rita's eyes lit up in horror at the sight of the lifeless soldier, likely a friend of her daughter's.

Suddenly, Chiss heavy troopers spotted her and opened fire. Rita barely managed to avoid the barrage and began to run in the opposite direction. She could hear the echo of heavy footsteps behind her. Rita then froze into place, completely unable to move.

"My master will be most pleased when he learns that I've found you" said a sinister female voice. Rita turned to see a young female Chagrian, not a year older than Lucy, wearing long black robes walking towards her.

"Lady Wyyrlok" said one of the troops "We believe the plans are on the bridge."

"Forget the plans, we have what we need."

The hanger was under fire, as Lana and various Alliance and Imperial soldiers and pilots exchanged fire with Chiss and Vong forces. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Lana managed to spot her mother being dragged into a certain shuttle by Wyyrlok XV.

"MOM" she screamed, but her mother was unable to hear her do to the echo of blaster fire all throughout the hanger.

As soon as the Sith apprentice and her escort boarded the shuttle along with their priced hostage, Tribunal Forces began to retreat.

After the battle was over, Lana stormed frantically into the bridge "They took my mother" she shouted "The battle was a distraction from their true goal."

"Strange" Admiral Kara stated "Why would the Tribunal kidnap a random citizen?"

"It seems odd" Empress Fel pointed out "it could be a trap."

"We must proceed with caution" Master Skywalker added "there might be something larger at play here."

"I don't care" Lana shouted "I'm going after them."

Graven sighed at Lana's declaration "Lana" she stated "We understand your concern, but now is not the time for this."

"I know, ma'am, but she's my mother, I can't just sit by and do nothing. I need to…"

"You will remain here until further notice."

"But, Captain…"

"That's an order, Sergeant." The room went completely quiet. Lana, realizing she was fighting a losing battle, simply gave out a defeated sigh.

"Yes, Captain" she stated before exiting the bridge towards her courters. Lily, feeling concern towards her older sister, turned towards the Grand Master who motioned for her to follow.

Lily followed Lana into the latter's courters, upon entering the young Jedi Padawan noticed her Star Pilot sister was packing her gear.

"Lana" Lily stated, startling her "What are you doing?"

Lana turned towards her Jedi sister and simply sighed. "I just can't stay here, Lily" she stated "I need to find mom."

"Look, Lana…"

"Save it Lily, I'm going after mom, even if I have to disobey a direct order to do it. So don't try and stop me."

"I'm not gonna stop you, Lana." Lana's eyes lit up in confusion "I'm coming with you."

Vanguard Station, Experimental Tribunal Droid Factory; The Unknown Regions

Rita opened her eyes to find herself in some kind of jail cell, a force shield before her. The last thing she remembered before being rendered unconscious was being dragged into a shuttle by Wyyrlok XV and two Chiss soldiers.

"Glad to see you are awake." Said a cold voice, Rita turned to see Wyyrlok XV standing outside the cell.

"What do you want from me?" Rita shouted at the sight of the red skinned Chagrian.

"Right, straight to the point. As you well know, your son is my master; something you may not know, however are his intentions. I know my master plans to replace me as his apprentice, but I will not allow his plans to succeed. That is where you come in."

"You plant on taking me to him as a prize?"

"Prize?" The Chagrian chuckled "My master is not a slimy greedy Crime lord. I will appease him by bringing him your head. Once I do, he will not question my worthiness as his apprentice again."

"You won't succeed" Rita spat defiantly "He won't let you."

"Are you so certain? Simply know that I have already planned my own ascension. Eventually I will surpass and challenge my master for the throne as he challenged my father. If I am worthy, he will die by my hand and I will become the new Dark Lady of the Sith. Then I will take on my own apprentice and the cycle will begin again."

Rita's eyes widened in horror "How can you say such things?"

The Chagrian simply chuckled once again "It is the way of the Sith. It is how we ensure our leaders are the strongest and most worthy."

"Lady Wyyrlok" said a voice from behind, the Chagrian Sith Apprentice turned to see a young man with dark red hair, freckles and wearing a dark blue marine style uniform and a red visor over his bright green eyes approach her.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" The Chagrian asked in annoyance.

"An unidentified vessel has been spotted, not one of our own." The tribunal officer responded, Wyyrlok smirked approvingly at this information.

"_They're here_" she thought to herself "_Just as I suspected._"

The Redemption, Loud Family ship; The Unknown Regions

"There it is" Lana said from the cockpit at the sight of the large space droid factory "I never thought Wyyrlok would take mom here, but we should transmit the coordinates to Admiral Kara." Lana then punched a few buttons onto the control counsel "Message is away, now we wait."

Suddenly, the two sisters noticed several Tribunal ships parting from a nearby hanger bay. Recognizing their opportunity, Lana drew the ship closer those as stealthy as possible as to not get caught.

As soon as the ship touched down, the girls noticed that the hanger was completely empty.

"What do we do now" Lily asked.

"We find mom" Lana responded with determination in her voice.

"Look, Lana." Lily stated, putting a hand over her sister's shoulder "You stay here, I'll handle this."

"What?" Lana got up from her seat "No, I'm coming with you."

"Lana, I know you want to find mom too, but it's too dangerous."

"Look, Lily. I know that you're a Jedi, but I'm perfectly qualified for this"

"Your sudden outburst at the Nomad suggests otherwise. I'll handle this, you stay here."

"She's my mother two, you know."

"That is an order, Sergeant."

Lana's eyes widened in shock, she never expected to have to follow an order from her younger sister. Lana sighed and lowered her head to the ground "Yes, commander." She stated before the ramp lowered and Lily exited the ship.

Vanguard Station, Experimental Tribunal Droid Factory; The Unknown Regions

Rita screamed in pain as turret after turret of Force Lightning went through her, on the other side, Wyyrlok XV stood giving off a satisfied smirk.

"Soon, your body will give in. You will not be able to resist much longer." Wyyrlok then halted her torture as she sensed a presence behind her. The Chagrian turned to see the young Padawan, Lily Loud standing behind her with her Lightsaber drawn. "I knew you'd show up."

"Let my mother go" Lily shouted.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?"

"Your fun is over; we've already informed the Triumvirate about this facility's location. Their fleet is mobilizing as we speak."

"Then they will all fall on a single glorious day." Wyyrlok then moved her hand towards her belt and drew her standard single bladed Lightsaber "As for you, I know of my masters plans for you. Once I defeat you, he will never again question my position as his apprentice."

The Jedi Padawan and Sith Sorceress then began to circle one another. Both determined to complete their objective; in Lily's case save Rita, in Wyyrlok's case best Lily in a duel. Then they charged at each other.

As their Lightsaber's clashed, Lily immediately noticed the style preferred by Wyyrlok XV. The Chagrian, being primarily a force user, used a similar method as Darth Zannah and as such chose to specialize primarily in Form 3.

Form three's primary focus was defense, effective when used correctly, but lacks and true offensive maneuvers. Lily knew this, having studied under the fallen Jedi Battle Master, and knew how best to counter it.

Rita closed her eyes, as her youngest daughter engaged the Chagrian. For she was afraid that Lily might lose and having to witness it. Suddenly, Rita heard a grunting sound. Her eyes began to water, fearing the worst she opened her eyes and was relieved to see her daughter still standing.

Lily ran to hug her mother as the Chagrian lay dead on the ground.

"Lily" Rita said "My brave little girl."

Lily broke the embrace and looked straight at her mother's eyes.

"Mom, listen" she stated "We need to get out of here. Lana is waiting for us on the ship, let's move."

The Nomad: Galactic Alliance War Ship; The Unknown Regions

The fleet had had just jumped out of hyperspace before the large orbital droid factory. Captain Graven was leading the assault alongside Grand Moff Tillo from onboard the Elysium.

Through a communication link, they observed the small fleet of ships surrounding the facility. It seemed easy, almost too easy.

"I never expected such weak defenses surrounding something so important" Captain Graven stated."

"We must strike now" Grand Moff Tillo stated.

"Agreed."

Vanguard Station, Experimental Tribunal Droid Factory; The Unknown Regions

Inside the factory's main command deck, General Clyde McBright observed the construction of the Dark Lord's personal army of battle droids. The Ace-Series Assault droids were the result of two years of experimentation in attempting to combine Mandalorians resources with Chiss technology, Yuuzhan Vong bioengineering and Sith alchemy. The droids themselves were specifically designed by Tomment himself to compete with all but the most powerful Masters of the Jedi Order.

"General" said Commander Spokes "A Triumvirate fleet has dropped out of hyperspace. The prisoner has escaped; Lady Wyyrlok is dead."

"Inform Lord Tomment of this immediately" General McBright responded "and activate the droids."

"Yes, General." The young man then ran towards a command counsel and proceeded to press a button. In an instant, the Ace-Model Assault droids became active.

As Rita and Lily continued to make their way through the facility, they heard the monstrous sound of a roar echoing across the corridors.

"That can't be good" Rita stated.

"We have to hurry" Lily said in a state of panic. The two continued to run through the facility when they were suddenly cut off by large a droid blocking their path. The droids themselves had excess Dark Side energy fuming out of them and carried Amphistaffs.

Lily took her Lightsaber in hand and engaged the mechanical behemoth standing before her. Relatively small compare to the massive droids, Lily was forced to rely on her speed and agility to match the droid. Despite this though, Lily was pushed aside by the sheer force of the Droid's assault.

Rising to her feet, Lily tried a different tactic. Instead of facing the droid directly, she attempted to deactivate droid using the Force. Lily concentrated all her energy, drawing on the Force around her and unleashed a powerful force push that sent the droid slamming into a nearby wall.

Rita felt relieved, but for a brief period of time. The droid simply got to its knees, having simply suffered superficial damage and charged at Lily once again.

"Run" Lily shouted as she and her mother began to flee from the automated unit. Suddenly, Rita screamed as she was lifted off the ground by an invisible force. Lily's eyes widened when she saw her brother with his arm outstretched, walking towards them with several droids walking behind him.

Rita turned to her youngest daughter with tears in her eyes. "Go" she stated. But Lily refused to leave her mother and rushed at the droids yet again. The droid from earlier saw the approach coming and simply pushed Lily out of the way.

Suddenly, a blaster shot was heard as the droid fell to the floor with a whole in its head. Lily turned over to see Lana holding her blaster pointed straight at Tomment's head. The Dark Lord simply chuckled.

"Well done, Lana" he stated "I never thought you'd be the first to take down one of my droids."

"Don't make me do this, big bro" Lana shouted "Just let mom go."

"And why would I do that?" the Dark Lord then tightened his grip as Rita began to choke. Lana attempted to fire another shot only for the weapon to be nocked from her hands by one of the droids.

Still struggling for breath, Rita turned to face her son. "Lincoln, please" she pleaded, catching the white haired Sith Lord's attention "Don't do this." Tomment's look hardened as he closed his fist before a snapping sound was heard. The Dark Lord then proceeded to open his fist as his mother's lifeless corpse collapsed onto the floor.

Lana froze in place with tears in her eyes. Several days ago she lost her father, and now her mother as well. It was too much for her to bear.

"Lana" she heard Lily shouting "Lana, snap out of it. We need to get out of here." Lily turned to her little sister, then at her brother, then at her mother's body. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Lana, come on" Lily pulled on her sister's shoulder.

The star pilot then began to shoot frantically, destroying all of the droids surrounding her Sith brother. The two sisters then ran towards the ship, just as an all too familiar Star Destroyer jumped out of hyperspace. "They knew we were coming" Lana whispered to herself.

The Elysium: Imperial Star Destroyer; The Unknown Regions

"It's a trap" Grand Moff Tillo shouted "They knew we were coming."

"This cannot be" Captain Graven said from the comlink "What must we do now?"

"The only thing we can" Tillo stated before turning to one of his officers "Launch all fighters."

"Yes, Moff Tillo" the officer responded.

Upon this command a massive battle ensued, in the space surrounding the Factory. Though the Triumvirate fleet was quickly overwhelmed.

The Nomad: Galactic Alliance War Ship; The Unknown Regions

The Redemption had finally docked on the Nomad's main hanger bay. Lana and Lily ran out as pilots began to board their Starfighters.

"Attention all pilots" said a voice in the communication hub "Prepare for takeoff; this is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill."

"That's my cue" Lana stated as she ran towards a nearby X-Wing.

"Lana, wait" Lily rushed after her sister "Are you sure about this? Lynn didn't take it well when dad died; don't make the same mistake she made."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Lana then began to board her X-Wing.

"Lana" The Pilot turned down towards the Jedi Padawan "May the Force be with you."

Lana smiled at her sister as she placed her helmet on and blasted off into the ensuing battle. Within her fighter, Lana noticed as various enemy fighters, both Vong and Chiss approaching her.

Lana began shooting enemy fighters left and right. "Yeah; wow" she screamed.

"Looks who's back in the fleet" said a voice from Lana's comlink.

"I sure missed this, Runa" Lana responded.

"Alright, but don't let her go to your head."

"Wouldn't think of it."

Lana continued shooting various fighters on all sides. Runa, in his Y-Wing, was tailing her. Since joining the fleet, Lana and Runa became close friends at the academy. Some even suggested they might have been something between the two of them, despite both of them constantly denying it.

Suddenly, Runa's bomber exploded right in front of Lana. "Runa" she screamed as a lone Starfighter appeared behind her. This fighter was different from the others, it was orange, resembling the Jedi fighters from the days of the Clone Wars, behind it were three others, three annihilator class Starfighters.

"Follow my lead" said a voice from the center fighter.

Lana quickly recognized the voice "Lincoln" she whispered to herself. Lana began to make evasive maneuvers as her brother began to fire on her.

From his own fighter, Tomment looked determined as he went in pursuit of his younger sister. The two continued swirling through the cold, dark vacuum of space. Lana made multiple maneuvers attempting to evade her brother's ruthless assault to no avail.

Lana then screamed as her fighter was damaged and began swirling out of control before crashing into the Nomad's main hanger bay.

"Lana" Lily shouted as she rushed towards the crashed X-Wing Fighter. The young Padawan placed her hand on the fighter's glass screen which proceeded to shatter. Lily then grabbed Lana by her shoulders before carrying her away from the fighter just as it exploded.

The young pilot was unconscious; Lily shook her sister, Lana's eyes shot open.

"Told ya I'd be fine" she said before losing consciousness once again. Just then a medical unit entered the hanger and carried Lana towards the med bay."

Back on the bridge, Captain Graven watched as one cruiser after another was destroyed.

"It's over" she said "The Triumvirate is doomed."

"It seems so, Captain" said Grand Moff Tillo from the Communication Hub.

"Captain Graven, we've broken through their front lines" said a voice from the comlink, Graven's eyes widened in complete surprise.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded "How is that possible."

"The fleet is in disarray, the tide has turned in our favor."

The Vendetta: Darth Tomment's flag ship; The Unknown Regions

"What is happening" Admiral Santiago shouted at seeing the enemy fleet break through their defenses.

"I don't know, Admiral" the newly named Captain Stewart replied "Our fleet in in complete disarray."

"Contact Lord Tomment"

"Yes, Admiral."

Suddenly the Vendetta's communication hub lit up as the image of Darth Tomment appeared before the Tribunal Admiral.

"Lord Tomment, I don't know if you're seeing this, but the enemy id breaking through our lines, our fleet is in disarray."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed "Skywalker." He snarled. "Admiral, tell the ship to regroup and pull back to Korriban."

Vanguard Station, Experimental Tribunal Droid Factory; The Unknown Regions

General McBright continued to observe the production of the Ace-Series Assault Droids. He began to wonder the impact the army would soon have on the Galaxy, as world after world wound burn as they march.

The Tribunal Supreme Commander was so immersed in his thoughts that he failed to realize everyone within the station began to evacuate. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he was unable to hear the alarms as the facility began to crumble around him. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he failed to feel his own body engulf in flames as the facility exploded.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

Lana stood there, several stitched on her face and her left arm in a cast. Her gaze met that of the Alliance Captain who scolded her. Graven then slapped Lana across the face.

"You're demoted." She stated, the young woman sighed in defeat. "You will return to your family apartment and remain there until your injuries have fully healed. Is that clear, Corporal?"

"Yes, Captain." Lana responded. She lowered her head and headed towards the family apartment.

Inside, the sisters gathered around, attempting to comfort each other to no avail.

"I screwed up" Lana stated "We lost mom because I couldn't follow a simple order, and now I'm demoted."

"Don't say that, sis" Luna reassured her "We all messed up, it's our fault all this happened in the first place."

"We all lost something" Leni added, trying to divert attention from the scar on her face "Lori lost Bobby, I lost my beauty, Luna and Luan lost their chance, Lynn lost an arm, Lucy and Lisa lost their research, you lost your rank, Lola lost her confidence and Lily lost her master, twice."

"We get it, Leni" Lola responded slightly annoyed "No need to remind us."

"Sorry" the blonde apologized "You get the point."

"We brought this on ourselves" Lucy stated "And now we're paying the price."

"I know," Lana replied with tears in her eyes "but did mom and dad really have to pay with their lives."

"There are things worse than death" Lily reminded them as she entered her meditation chambers.

Korriban; The Outer Rim

Tomment's Starfighter descended onto the landing pad located in the reconstructed Sith Temple. He had just ordered his forces to regroup on the ancient Sith Homeworld, resulting in the destruction of Vanguard Station.

The Dark Lord then landed his fighter as Sergeant Wilson and Commander Spokes walked up to him.

"Lord Tomment" said Commander Spokes.

"What is the situation? Commander." The Dark Lord asked unamused.

"Well, Admiral Santiago and Captain Stewart have recently arrived; Lieutenant Grudle has contacted our allies in the unknown regions. Unfortunately we lost a large portion of our forces in the destruction of Vanguard Station, including General McBright."

The Dark Lord grew furious, his eyes burnt more intensely than ever.

"My Lord" Sergeant Wilson said, only for his throat to be slit open. The Dark Lord watched as the young officer's lifeless body tumbled onto the floor.

"Commander Spokes. With the death of General McBright, you are in command of our forces. Do not disappoint me."

"Thank you, Lord Tomment."

"Good. Now, general, gather the legions, deploy the fleet, prepare your troops, send a message to Mandalore, and set a course for Coruscant. One way or another, the war will soon end."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

Lori looked into the distance; she had done so for several hours. It seemed that the tide of war had turned in favor of the Triumvirate, but at a heavy coast. In all these years, Lori never would have expected it to end like this. Both sides were desperate; at this point the outcome could go favor of either the Triumvirate or the Tribunal. Either way, the family would lose.

Since this war started, the family had only taken a turn for the worse. The revelation that their son and brother was the person behind the war seemed like a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that showed no signs of ending.

And things only got worse since then. The Tribunal Assault on Mandalore claimed Bobby's life as well as those of the entirety of Clan Nahl excluding Lori, Maria and the Casagrandes.

Two years later, Lynn Sr. would suffer the same fate on Rekkiad and mere days later Rita would follow suit during the Battle of Vanguard Station.

Despite the odds, the family held together. All that remained to see was which side would make the final daring move.

Maria walked up to her daughter-in law; Lori turned to face her deceased husband's mother and embraced her in a tight hug. It was the embrace of a mother who was suffering and a daughter who lost everything.

"How did it come to this?" Maria wept.

"It's all my fault" Lori responded "I let this happen. If I'd been smarter none of this would be happening."

Maria looked at Lori in the eyes "Lori, don't say that." She then moved her fingers to wipe her daughter in-law's tears "You can't take full responsibility for everything. We'll get through this."

Lori turned to face Maria and smiled at her words.

"Tia Maria" Carlino shouted "You need to see this."

"What is it?" Maria asked as everyone gathered around.

"It's a transmission from Mandalore. It requests all of the Mandalorian Clans to return to Mandalore immediately. It says Darth Tomment has a special assignment for them."

"This is bad" C.J. stated.

"What could this special assignment be?" Carlota asked confused.

"What are we going to do?" Frida asked.

"What _can _we do?" Carlos replied.

"We go back to Mandalore" Lori stated "We're all that's left of Clan Nahl."

"But Lori, if we go back to Mandalore they'll kill us." Carlota proclaimed.

"Not necessarily. I have a plan" Lori responded with a confident smirk.

Korriban; The Outer Rim

The entire Phantom Tribunal had gathered on the Sith world of Korriban. Inside the Temple of Tulak Hord, the Dark Lord of the Sith approached a large gathering of Vong Warriors, Chiss Soldiers and Sith Acolytes. His trusted officers saluted him on top the balcony as the White haired man stood before them.

"On this day" he proclaimed "we mark a new chapter in history, written with the blood of our enemies. The Triumvirate has remained oblivious to the struggles of the common people of the Galaxy, refusing to assist those beyond the sanctuary of their own boarders. The time has come to face the full wrath and judgment of the Phantom Tribunal and answer for their crimes against the galaxy."

The four remaining officers saluted the Dark Lord as did the Chiss, the Vong warriors and three remaining Sith Lords bowed to their Master.

"ALL HAIL LORD TOMMENT" They proclaimed in unison. The Dark Lord smirked as they began to choir their proclaim, the Dark Lord then turned towards the balcony as hundreds upon thousands of Chiss Soldiers, Yuuzhan Vong Warriors and Sith Acolytes proceeded to do the same.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

The sisters lay on the couch, watching the day go by. Bored out of their minds, they tried to find ways to entertain themselves. Suddenly, the skies began to darken. The girls all turned towards the window as a certain spade-shaped Star Destroyer hovered above the city.

"It's the Vendetta" Lola shouted in pure horror.

"He's here" Lily whispered "He wants to end this." Lily then turned to her sisters "Listen girls, we need to get out of here. You guys get to a shelter; I'll hold them off as best I can."

"Are you kidding" Lana stated "I'm not gonna let you handle this alone."

"Lana, I appreciate that you're trying to help, but you're in no condition to fight. Captain Graven already demoted you, besides you're injured."

"She's right" Lynn stated "You can't handle this alone."

"Lynn" Lily stated "You can't help either, you haven't fully recovered and you already lost an arm."

"I don't think you still get this, we're family and family always sticks together in both the good and the bad." Lynn replied with the rest of the sisters nodding in agreement.

Lily looked at her sisters, she had trouble admitting it but she felt as if she couldn't trust any of them since they caused this war to begin with.

"I…"

"Just let us help you" Leni insisted "We can do this together. For Lincoln."

"For Lincoln" Luna said.

"For Lincoln" Lola added.

"For Lincoln" Lucy repeated.

"For Lincoln" Luan stated.

"For Lincoln" Lisa confirmed.

"For Lincoln" Lynn stated.

"For Lincoln" Lana finished.

Lily smiled at her sisters, their willingness to save their brother helped redeem them in her eyes. "Alright" she stated drawing her Lightsaber from her belt "Everyone grab a blaster. Let's go get our brother back."

"Yes, Commander" they all proclaimed in unison. Lily looked out into the city, she didn't know what was about to happen but she knew that no matter what, she had her family by her side. For better or for worse, this would be the beginning of the end.

Mandalore; The Outer Rim.

Outside the City of Keldabe, the main Mandalorian capital stood a lone blond haired woman, likely in her late twenties, wearing a light blue set of Mandalorian Armor baring the emblem of a long dead clan.

"I am Lori Loud Santiago" she proclaimed "First born daughter of Lynn and Rita Loud. Defacto head of the Mandalorian Clan Nahl. And I have come to challenge Mandalore to a duel."

Suddenly a Mandalorian in golden armor, baring the emblem of Clan VIszla approached the young woman.

"You have no right to challenge Mandalore to a duel, **Gurtala **(Deserter)" he proclaimed "Your clan has been dead for two entire years."

"Not entirely" said Maria as she stepped forward along with her family, all of them wearing their armor baring the same clan emblem. The emblem of Clan Nahl.

Mandalore then stepped forward, as every Mandalorian clan watched in awe and confusion. "I accept the challenge" The Mandalorian leader proclaimed.

"But, Mandalore" Viszla stated "We must leave now."

"This won't take long"

Lori looked at the Mandalorian leader as he removed his helmet, revealing a young man, likely a few years older than Lori, with short black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and several battle scars across his face. The two warriors began to circle each other. They drew their weapons for the briefest of moments.

"FOR MANDALORE" the Mandalorian leader proclaimed as the two warriors charged towards each other. When their weapons clashed, the clans watched as they hacked and slashed, punched and kicked, trying to out maneuver one another.

Lori was able to land a blow to Mandalore's face, causing the more experience warrior to wince in pain before quickly retaliating. As the fight continued, the Mandalorians knew this would only end with blood.

"Aruetii" Mandalore proclaimed.

"Demagolka" Lori shot back.

The Clans all gasped in unison, it had been many years since that word had been used. Mandalore's eyes narrowed.

"Will slice you open" he hissed before attacking yet again.

Lori saw this approach coming, she had learned from her mistake all those years ago when she fought against her own brother and lost.

Using various tactics she had learned from several Mandalorian Echani, Lori managed to out maneuver, overwhelm and disarm Mandalore before taking her weapon in hand and plunging it through his chest, killing him instantly.

As Mandalore lay dead at her feet, Lori turned towards the gathered Mandalorian Clans. Much to her surprise, they began to cheer as she stood victorious over her opponent's now lifeless body.

"MANDALORE" the started shouting, embracing her as their new leader. Lori then took her weapon in hand and raised it above her head, all while giving a victory cry. The Clans cheered once again. Lori's only regret was that she wished her family had been there to see it.

Suddenly, the heads of Clans Skirata, Ordo and Viszla approached her.

"The Mandalorian Clans are under your command, Mandalore" said Skirata "Where ever you lead us, we will follow."

"What's the situation?" she asked.

"Lord Tomment has ordered us to coordinate and attack on Coruscant" Ordo responded "Since the previous Mandalore is now dead, you will decide our next course of action."

Lori turned towards her mother in-law and her family, all of whom smiled at her. Lori gained a confident look on her face before placing her helmet on.

"Well, my brother wanted the Mandalorian fleet over Coruscant." She proclaimed "And I've disappointed him enough for a lifetime."

Coruscant; The Core Worlds

The Loud sisters ran through the streets as the city world of Corsucant burned around them. The screams of countless people echoed along with the sound of blaster fire, lightsabers humming, explosions and various other sounds typically associated with war.

The skies above the planet had been engulfed in flames as the two fleet clashed into each other.

"They need help" Lana proclaimed as she noticed the raging battle that took place above them. She then turned towards Lily "Permission to aid in the battle, Commander."

"Permission granted." Lily responded "Give them hell, Corporal."

Lana saluted then ran towards the nearest landing pad, climbed into a star fighter and blasted off into battle.

As Lana blasted off, the streets became covered by a group of Yuuzhan Vong warriors, effectively blocking the sister's on their path.

"I'll hold them off" Lynn proclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Lisa stated as she pointed towards her sister's incomplete prosthetic arm.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Lily looked hesitant, as those were the exact same words Lynn said on Rekkiad moments before losing her arm.

"Be careful" she said. Lynn nodded in understanding.

The Vendetta: Darth Tomment's flag ship, Coruscant; The Core Worlds

In the skies above Coruscant , a completely different battle took place. Admiral Santiago coordinated everything from the Vendetta's bridge. The Triumvirate had suffered greatly at the battle of Vanguard Station, their moral was low, and soon they'd be finished.

"Admiral" said Captain Stewart, catching the Admiral's attention "We're picking up several contacts coming out of Hyperspace." Suddenly, a large fleet of Mandalorian ships dropped out of hyperspace and began launching both Starfighters to engage the enemy in the skies above the planet as well as transport ships and Basilisk War Droids onto the surface of the planet.

Admiral Santiago smirked at this, only for her smirk to disappear once the Mandalorians started attacking them and not the Triumvirate.

"They've betrayed us." She shouted "Focus all fire power on the Mandalorian fleet."

"But, Admiral" Captain Stewart stated "What about the…"

"Just do it." The young Captain trembled at the Admiral's sudden outburst.

"Y-yes, Admiral."

Coruscant; The Core Worlds.

Lana felt overwhelmed, she never expected for her brother to be this desperate. Once again, her fighter was shot down. As Lana's fighter crashed onto the planet surface, Lynn ran to her sister's aid.

"You alright?" Lynn asked concerned

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Lana responded.

Before the two sisters knew it, they were surrounded on all sides by Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Lana began to inspect her downed Starfighter in search of weapons, only to discover a hand pistol and an electric baton. She handed the pistol to Lynn while she took the baton in hand.

The Vong charged at the two sisters when suddenly they were all hit by a barrage of blaster fire coming from above.

The two then turned upwards to see a Basilisk War Droid descend right in front of them the rider revealed to be a woman wearing a set of light blue Mandalorian armor. The two readied their weapons just as the woman removed her helmet.

"You guys need a lift" she said jokingly.

"Lori?" the two shouted in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn asked "And why are you mounting a Basilisk War Droid?"

Lori unmounted her war droid, revealing a long red cape flowing on her back "Because I'm the new Mandalore" she told them. Lynn and Lana looked at each other before cheering and running to hug their sister who proceeded to return the hug. "What's going on?" Lori asked "Where are the others?"

"With Lily, trying to find shelter" Lana responded.

"That's not good" Lori stated "We need to get to them, fast." Lori then went to her Basilisk and took out a single Mandalorian long blade before handing it to Lynn "Here, you'll need this." The three sisters then looked at the battle before them and charged with their weapons drawn.

Elsewhere, Lily was leading the rest of her sisters through the streets of Coruscant, deflecting blaster fire and fighting as many Yuuzhan Vong warriors and Sith Acolytes as possible.

"There" Lily turned towards a single shuttle at a nearby landing pad. The sisters began to run towards the shuttle when it suddenly exploded. The sisters then looked to see a particular shuttle land on the very same landing pad. "No" Lily whispered as the ship door lowered and Darth Tomment stepped out.

The girls' eyes widened as the Sith Lord they called brother stood before them, their eyes began to water at the mere sight of him.

"LINKY" Leni shouted as she ran towards her brother, soon the other sisters proceeded to do the same.

"Girls, wait" Lily told them, but they didn't listen.

The Dark Lord turned towards the six girls running towards him with their arms open as if to hug him and in a blur unleashed a turret of Red Sith Lightning directly at them.

The girls screamed in pain as the lightning ripped right through them; after what seemed like an eternity the girls collapsed onto the floor.

The Dark Lord smirked with satisfaction "I have waited a long time for this" he said "And now, it's finally here. Son you will all join your mother and father" the white haired Sith then raised his hands to reveal both backs had marks on them, Lily simply stood there, motionless, and in complete shock.

The Dark Lord then began walking through the landing pad.

"Linky" Leni whispered, the Dark Lord extended his arm as surges of Dark Side energy engulfed his hand. Leni then began to scream, in her mind the young woman saw all the horrible things she had done to her brother, but she was seeing them through _his_ perspective almost as if they were happening to _her_. Leni suddenly burst into tears as she saw herself laughing at her brother's pain.

"Bro" Luna reached out to her brother, the Dark Lord then unleashed an ear-shattering howl which caused the musician to wince in agony with tears in her eyes as her ears began to bleed.

"Linc, please stop" Luan pleaded before her face was slammed into the ground by an invisible force, she rolled over and began to cry as her forehead drew blood.

"Lincoln, don't do this" Lucy begged, suddenly a field of light blue energy surrounded her as she was completely immobilized.

"I thought I heard something" Tomment said coldly, as a single tear rolled down Lucy's face.

"Linky please, we're sorry" Lola wept as she attempted to stand, only to collapsed back onto the ground as if being drained of her energy. Unable to stand, the young ambassador burst into tears.

"PLEASE DEAR BROTHER, HAVE MERCY" Lisa shouted as her glasses became stained with tears. The Dark Lord then turned to face the young scientist, lifting his head in a demonstration of dominance.

"Mercy is for the weak" he snarled as he unleashed another turret of Lightning at the second youngest member of the family, drawing more deeply on the Dark Side than he ever had. Lisa simply screamed in pain, when suddenly the brutal onslaught stopped.

The sisters watched as the white haired Sith Lord was sent flying back, on the other side stood Lily with her arm out stretched.

The Dark Lord rose to his feet as he turned towards the young Jedi Padawan.

"Lincoln, you don't have to do this." She pleaded with him.

"Of course I do" the Dark Lord responded "It seems to be the only way they will learn."

"I don't deny that what they did was wrong, but you should at least give them a chance to redeem themselves."

"I've given them enough chances and they wasted them, all of them. No, this ends with blood. I will have my revenge and no one will stop me, not even you."

"I don't want to stop you, but please listen. You can't let this be the family's legacy."

"You still don't understand do you? Look around you. This is their legacy. Pain; destruction; death. On this day, I will undo all that they have done and unite the Galaxy under the banner and ideals of the Sith, and anyone who stands in my way will be crushed. Lily, join me. I hold nothing towards you, become my apprentice, and you will be spared."

Lily looked at the burning city around her, then at her sisters who winced in pain and remorse. She closed her eyes and the Dark Side whispered.

"**_They did this. They deserve it. This is your chance to become more than a mere slave._**"

"**_Don't listen to it_**" said another voice, Lily's eyes then widened.

"Master Qui-Gon" she whispered.

"**_The Dark Side only leads to destruction. You can still fix this, it is not too late_**"

Lily smiled and nodded inwardly "_Thank you, master_" she thought before she turned towards her brother.

"Lincoln, it's not too late." She insisted "You can still turn away from the Dark Side before it destroys you. Use our bond; I can help you find the path back to the Light."

Tomment then closed his eyes "So be it" he spat "This is the path you have chosen. Very well, if you will not join me" he said as he extended his right arm and his Lightsaber flew into his hand "Then I will destroy you."

Lily sighed as she two drew her Lightsaber from her hilt "I can't believe it came to this." She said "You leave me no choice then."

"This can only end with death, yours or mine."

The two then ignited their lightsabers and charged at each other. Their blades clashed as the city continued to burn around them. The remaining sisters watched as the duel unfolded and shook in fear at the mere sight of it. The intensity, the swordplay, the ferocity, it all seemed unreal to them.

The youngest child versus the middle child and it in that moment that they came to a realization. The bond they had once shared had been completely severed leaving nothing but the ruins of a shattered relationship.

Elsewhere the tide of battle had turned in the favor of the Triumvirate do to the arrival of the Mandalorians, Tribunal forces where in disarray.

Lynn Jr, alongside several Imperial Knights ran through the streets of Coruscant, slicing through countless Vong warriors.

"Hoan" Lynn shouted, waving her prosthetic arm, the Knight turned towards Lynn and smiled. He was pleased to see that the love of his life was safe and still fighting. "Look out" before the Knight could react though, his body was pierced by the blade of a double bladed Lightsaber.

Lynn gasped at seeing the Devaronian known as Darth Hax slice through her lover before turning towards her. Lynn's look hardened as the Knight's body collapsed onto the floor and the Devaronian Inquisitor's eye met with Lynn's.

From the distance, Lana noticed that her sister was in trouble and rushed to her aid. Lori, noticing this activated her jetpack only to be hurled across the field, landing on her back. Lori looked up to see the Nautolan Sith Marauder Darth Ton standing before her.

"You're not going anywhere, New Mandalore." She threatened.

Lori rose to her feet, double blade in hand as the Nautolan ignited her twin Lightsabers and engaged the young Mandalorian leader.

Meanwhile, Lana ran to aid her sister as her path was blocked by the Nikto Sith Warrior Darth Lern.

Lana took her baton in hand as the Sith Lord charged at her. During her training in the academy, Lana was taught hand to hand combat but confronting a Sith Warrior with a preference for the Fifth Form was not what she expected.

Each time Lana thrusted forward, the Nikto would block and follow with an immediate counter-attack.

Lana then realized that the only way she could best this large brute was to out think him rather than overpower him. Lana noticed an inactive thermal detonator lying before her and swooped in to grab it just as Lern charged right at her. Lana managed to grab the grenade and place it on the Sith Warrior's back. Upon activating it, Lana was pushed back by the Nikto's raw strength.

Lana attempted to rise to her feet as the Nikto charged at her yet again just as the thermal detonator exploded, killing him instantly.

As Lana rushed to aid Lynn, Lori was still pitted against the Nautolan Marauder. Lori, despite having studied various technics of both the Echani and Mandalorians, was completely outmatched by the Nautolan's acrobatic style. Ton's choice to study Form 4 proved beneficial in regards to overwhelming her opponents through pure speed and agility. The Form's enfaces on utilizing the entire body as a weapon rather than relying solely on the blade caused Lori to tire rather quickly.

At this moment, Lori lay on the floor with the Sith Marauder's boot on her throat. Lori watched as the Nautolan prepared to cut her down, she remembered something. Nautolans were aquatic, and one of her gauntlets was equipped with a flame thrower. Lori positioned her arms in front of her and pressed a button, within seconds the Nautolan was engulfed in a curtain of fire as she screamed in pain. Lori saw this as her opportunity to free herself and secede it.

The New Mandalorian leader then proceeded to kick the Sith Marauder off the platform they were fighting in and the Nautolan fell to her death.

Lynn on the other hand, was being overwhelmed by the sheer ferocity of the Inquisitor's relentless onslaught. The purely aggressive Seventh Form was nearly impossible to defend against. Lynn was barely able to keep up with the Devaronian's brutal assault.

"You're time is at an end" the Sith Inquisitor hissed "I shall appease Lord Tomment by bringing him your head, and he will make _me _his new apprentice."

Lynn attempted to rise to her feet only to see her sisters rushing towards her and Hax, the Devaronian noticed this and unleashed a turret of Force lightning, causing both to scream in pain before collapsing onto their knees. Hax then approached the two tired sisters with the intention of killing them.

This was her chance, Lynn then proceeded to grab the blade Lori had given her and plunged it through the Devaronian's heart while he was distracted. Hax groaned in pain "That was for Hoan" Lynn whispered into the Inquisitor's ear, before retracting her blade. She then turned to her sister. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine" Lori responded. Lynn smiled at her sisters who smiled back at her.

The three rose to their feet and watched as the battled continued around them. Inside a Prototype Chiss Walker, Commander Spokes monitored the battle. He saw as various gun-torrents fired at him.

"They're finished" he stated "They just don't know it." Suddenly, a Mandalorian Basilisk War Droid began firing at the mobilized vehicle. "Take evasive action" The commanded ordered. Suddenly a large projectile was fired directly at the walker.

Commander Spokes screamed as the walker exploded.

The Sisters saw as C.J.'s Basilisk began to circle the wreckage of the downed walker; then they heard a clicking sound. "Triumvirate scum" said a voice, the sisters turned to see Zach Gurdle standing to their left aiming his blaster directly at them.

The sisters held each other tight, as a blaster shot was heard and Gurdle collapsed onto the floor dead. Their eyes widened at the sight of Carlino aiming directly at the now dead Tribunal officer.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

"Thanks, Carl" Lana responded

"No problem" the young man then turned to Lori "The enemy is overwhelmed, the battle is nearly won."

"Good" Lori responded "Return to the battle, we need as many as possible if we want to win."

"Yes, Mandalore." Carlino bowed as he then blasted off.

The sisters then continued to run through the city as the battle raged on.

The Vendetta: Darth Tomment's flag ship, Coruscant; The Core Worlds

The Tribunal fleet was in complete disarray as Admiral Santiago's attention was divided between the Triumvirate and Mandalorian fleets.

"Admiral" said Captain Stewart "We have multiple fighters of all sides."

The Tribunal Admiral's look hardened "All batteries, open fire" she shouted.

Just outside the ship, multiple fighters began circling the Dark Lord's Flag Ship. Inside one such fighter was Carlota Casagrande, who continued to disable the Vendetta's torrent defenses. Once the last defense was down, she diverted her attention towards the bridge.

"I'm sorry, Prima" she whispered as she fired a proton torpedo into the Vendetta's main ship.

Inside the bridge, Admiral Santiago saw a lone proton torpedo approach them. "Forward batteries, fire." She shouted.

"It's too late" Captain Stewart shouted as both women were engulfed in a ball of fire which consumed the bridge.

Carlota then retreated her fighter as the Vendetta exploded.

Coruscant; The Core Worlds.

Down onto the surface of the planet, Admiral Kara observed the battle overhead accompanied by several officials, including Empress Fel and Master Skywalker. The city was in ruins, it seemed like all was lost.

"Your Highness" said a voice from the comuntication hub, the Empress turned towards it as she recognized the injured image of Grand Moff Tilo.

"What is it, Tillo?" she asked.

"The enemy fleet is retreating, the Vendetta has been destroyed; I repeat, the Vendetta has been destroyed.

The entire room burst into cheers.

"We did it" Kara stated "The enemy in in full retreat."

"Don't be fooled, Admiral" said Master Skywalker "This battle is far from over."

Back on the streets, Lori, Lynn and Lana continued rushing trying to find their family. As they did so, they noticed enemy forces lower their weapons and surrender.

Then, they saw it, a single landing pad with a particular shuttle on top of it. The three rushed over, only for their eyes to widen in horror at what they saw.

Lily was engaging the Dark Lord himself in a Lightsaber duel.

The duel had dragged on for several hours now, neither combatant willing to submit. Lily's strong preference towards the Sixth Form had allowed her to match her brother's unpredictable barrage derived from all seven Forms. There was a pause in the duel, both panting in exhaustion.

"It's a real shame" the Dark Lord stated "I would have preferred to have you by my side, instead I will crush you."

"Lincoln, it's not too late" Lily stated "Please, abandon all this and come back?"

"To what? The life of a slave? Of a lesser being? No, the day I pledged myself to the teachings of the Sith I vowed to never return to that life. A life I _hated_. A life where I meant _nothing_. A life where I was _nothing_. I would rather _DIE_."

The sister's eyes filled with tears at their brother's words. They still couldn't believe that the fun loving Lincoln Loud would grow so bitter towards them; to the point of saying they saw him as someone inferior. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There it was.

"Then you leave me no choice." She stated as she raised her Lightsaber in front of her. The Dark Lord then lashed out at his youngest sister as they resumed their duel.

The sisters simply watched as the Jedi Padawan and Sith Lord's Lightsabers slammed into each other. The two then stared into each other's eyes as their blades locked with one another. Once they broke apart, Tomment unleashed a powerful Red Lightning Storm causing the young Padawan to scream in pain and drop to her knees.

Tomment rushed at his younger sister, Lightsaber in hand, Lily raised her blade in a defensive maneuver. The Dark Lord hacked and slashed as Lily responded with a series of blocks and parries.

Suddenly, before everyone's eyes, Lily deactivated her Lightsaber as Tomment gave a horizontal slash. Lily then proceeded to close the distance between herself and her brother before reigniting her Lightsaber. The Dark Lord groaned in pain as the blade pierced his body, his Lightsaber falling from his hand.

Lily then deactivated her Lightsaber before gently placing her brother's body on the ground, the sisters all gathered around and the white haired Sith groaned in pain.

"How'd you do that?" Lola asked.

"I had to find his shatter point for it to work" Lily stated as she panted "It only works if I concentrate."

"Deception" the Dark Lord stated "Such an effective strategy. You would have made a fine apprentice."

"I'm sorry, Lincoln" Lily said with tears in her eyes "but you left me no choice."

"This changes nothing" the Sith then coughed "I will have my revenge."

The sisters turned to each other, not knowing what to say. Lori was the first to speak. "We deserve this" she wept. "We did this to you. But it was never our intention to hurt you. We're sorry, Lincoln."

The rest of the sister then started to cry, the Dark Lord looked at them and then, for the first time over ten years his look softened, his eyes reverted back to their original shade and tears rolled down his face.

"No" he stated, catching everyone's attention "I'm the one who should apologize. I let my anger and hate cloud my mind that I failed to see the harm I was causing. Girls, I'm sorry. I-I love you."

The girls smiled as they embraced their brother in a tight group hug. Finally, after so long, the Loud Family was reunited.

"I can heal you" Lily insisted "I can speak with the Council."

"For what?" Lincoln asked "So I might spend the rest of my life locked in a cage like an animal? No, I'd rather end it here with the people I love."

With those words, Lincoln Loud, Darth Tomment, the Man with a Plan, Leader of the Phantom Tribunal, the Boy with Ten Sisters, Dark Lord of the Sith, died.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Despite the events at the battle of Coruscant, the Judgement Wars dragged on for another year. Eventually, following the liberation of various Planets previously controlled by them the Phantom Tribunal surrendered and was subsequently disbanded. The leaders of the Chiss Ascendency and the Yuuzhan Vong Empire were stripped of their positions, arrested and executed. The two year long nightmare was finally over, but left the Loud Family forever changed.

Once the Phantom Tribunal was disbanded, the Oldest of the Loud Sisters returned to Mandalore. After witnessing the brutality unleashed by her brother and the likelihood of it happening again, Lori reworked the Mandalorian people back to their Old Warrior ways. Embracing the Super Commando Codex established centuries earlier by Jaster Mereel, Lori reworked the Mandalorian Clans to protect the defenseless people of the Outer Rim, not willing to let anyone suffer the same fate as her brother. Do to her dedication and innate leadership skills, Lori would then become known as **Burkida na Mand'alor **(Mandalore the Reincarnated)

Leni, after seeing the harm she had caused do to her own selfish desires, began to rethink her path in life. She abandoned her love of fashion and instead used her wealth to start a new charity program on Corelia. Being true to her name, the Nicest Loud became well loved by many and while her facial scar remained she viewed it as a reminder of what could happen should she falter from this new path and forget what is truly important.

Luna and Luan returned to Naboo once it had been liberated from the Tribunal. The two sisters then decided to stop competing with each other and instead combine their talents. The people of Naboo still adored them as the humans began to accept Luan's sense of humor and the gungans became more open to Luna's taste for music. As time went on, and their careers soared, the two sisters became closer than ever, even though they never forgot the good times they had with their brother.

After the Tribunal was disbanded, Lynn Loud Jr. continued to climb in the ranks of the Imperial army, eventually being granted a seat in the Imperium Council of Moffs, becoming the youngest member to do so. Grand Moff Loud helped bolster the Empire's strength, committing herself to defend its people as she wished she would have defended her brother.

After the Tribunal was disbanded, the Sith returned to their ancestral home of Korriban where the order fell into anarchy, as was to be expected. Without their leader and a suitable replacement, the Acolytes turned on each other, fighting over supremacy until nothing remained but ruins and ghostly whispers echoing throughout the Valley of the Dark Lords

When the war was officially declared over, Lucy remained on Onderon where she opened a library, encouraging the people to re-explore their roots by sharing the many moment she had with her family, both the good and the bad. For those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it.

Shortly following the Battle of Coruscant, Lana Loud was promoted to the rank of Captain following the death of Sara Graven. She led the fleet into the final battles of the war and witnessed as the Tribunal Leaders were executed. Following this, she continued to serve in the fleet, and whenever asked who she admired the most her response was always the same; her brother, Lincoln.

Lana's younger twin, Lola, remained on Coruscant and once the war ended she decided to finally mature as a person. She abandoned her political career to focus on something more simply. Inspired by her brother's willingness to help, she chose to become a story teller and would constantly share these stories with the children. For the first time in her life, Lola was not the center of attention, and she enjoyed it.

Lisa continued her pursuit of science, only this time she held on to her humanity. She left Onderon and instead traveled to Manan to research the medical substance known as Kolto. During her time there she discovered other helpful uses for the substance and shared her findings with the planet natives. The Selkath began congratulating her for her break though and even offered her several contracts that would make her famous, but she rejected them. She never truly forgot her brother, and would often ask for a chance to see him again, to speak with him again. Lily had told her that several Jedi were able to return from beyond the grave, so Lisa held on to the idea that one day, she might see him again.

As for Lily herself, she had overcome the Jedi Trials during the war and was granted the rank of Knight. Following this she informed her sisters, all of whom were happy for her, her only regret was that she wished her parents and brother had been there to see it. Lily would spend several hours on end meditating; searching through the Force, searching for any trace of the Sith Lord she called brother; and every time, she felt nothing. After many tries, Lily decided to give up. It was as she feared, her brother was unable to transcend the physical plain and return as a force spirit.

Or so she thought, for one day in particular, she heard a voice whisper in her ears "**_Lily_**" it said, Lily then turned to see the ghostly image of Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi Master smiled at her, but he was not alone. Next to him was a young man, Lily's eyes widened as she saw the man's features and immediately knew it was her brother, though he looked different. His skin, despite having a ghostly blue glow, had reverted to its original tone, his eyes were no longer a fiery orange, but instead a bright blue, the Sith Tattoos on his body had completely vanished and his orange armor and dark blue robes had been replaced by a set of brown Jedi Robes.

Lily smiled at the image of her brother as a single tear rolled down her face, for she realized that the words of Master Qu Rahn were true; No one was beyond redemption.


	11. Dark Side Ending

Dark Side Ending

Lily was leading the rest of her sisters through the streets of Coruscant, deflecting blaster fire and fighting as many Yuuzhan Vong warriors and Sith Acolytes as possible.

"There" Lily turned towards a single shuttle at a nearby landing pad. The sisters began to run towards the shuttle when it suddenly exploded. The sisters then looked to see a particular shuttle land on the very same landing pad. "No" Lily whispered as the ship door lowered and Darth Tomment stepped out.

The girls' eyes widened as the Sith Lord they called brother stood before them, their eyes began to water at the mere sight of him.

"LINKY" Leni shouted as she ran towards her brother, soon the other sisters proceeded to do the same.

"Girls, wait" Lily told them, but they didn't listen.

The Dark Lord turned towards the six girls running towards him with their arms open as if to hug him and in a blur unleashed a turret of Red Sith Lightning directly at them.

The girls screamed in pain as the lightning ripped right through them; after what seemed like an eternity the girls collapsed onto the floor.

The Dark Lord smirked with satisfaction "I have waited a long time for this" he said "And now, it's finally here. Soon you will all join your mother and father" the white haired Sith then raised his hands to reveal both backs had marks on them, Lily simply stood there, motionless, and in complete shock.

The Dark Lord then began walking through the landing pad.

"Linky" Leni whispered, the Dark Lord extended his arm as surges of Dark Side energy engulfed his hand. Leni then began to scream, in her mind the young woman saw all the horrible things she had done to her brother, but she was seeing them through _his_ perspective almost as if they were happening to _her_. Leni suddenly burst into tears as she saw herself laughing at her brother's pain.

"Bro" Luna reached out to her brother, the Dark Lord then unleashed an ear-shattering howl which caused the musician to wince in agony with tears in her eyes as her ears began to bleed.

"Linc, please stop" Luan pleaded before her face was slammed into the ground by an invisible force, she rolled over and began to cry as her forehead drew blood.

"Lincoln, don't do this" Lucy begged, suddenly a field of light blue energy surrounded her as she was completely immobilized.

"I thought I heard something" Tomment said coldly, as a single tear rolled down Lucy's face.

"Linky please, we're sorry" Lola wept as she attempted to stand, only to collapsed back onto the ground as if being drained of her energy. Unable to stand, the young ambassador burst into tears.

"PLEASE DEAR BROTHER, HAVE MERCY" Lisa shouted as her glasses became stained with tears. The Dark Lord then turned to face the young scientist, lifting his head in a demonstration of dominance.

"Mercy is for the weak" he snarled as he unleashed another turret of Lightning at the second youngest member of the family, drawing more deeply on the Dark Side than he ever had. Lisa simply screamed in pain, when suddenly the brutal onslaught stopped.

The sisters watched as the white haired Sith Lord was sent flying back, on the other side stood Lily with her arm out stretched.

The Dark Lord rose to his feet as he turned towards the young Jedi Padawan.

"Lincoln, you don't have to do this." She pleaded with him.

"Of course I do" the Dark Lord responded "It seems to be the only way they will learn."

"I don't deny that what they did was wrong, but you should at least give them a chance to redeem themselves."

"I've given them enough chances and they wasted them, all of them. No, this ends with blood. I will have my revenge and no one will stop me, not even you."

"I don't want to stop you, but please listen. You can't let this be the family's legacy."

"You still don't understand do you? Look around you. This is their legacy. Pain; destruction; death. On this day, I will undo all that they have done and unite the Galaxy under the banner and ideals of the Sith, and anyone who stands in my way will be crushed. Lily, join me. I hold nothing towards you, become my apprentice, and you will be spared."

Lily looked at the burning city around her, then at her sisters who winced in pain and remorse. She closed her eyes and the Dark Side whispered.

"**_They did this. They deserve it. This is your chance to become more than a mere slave._**"

Lily tried to shake such dark thought from her head, but the more the Dark Side whispered, the more those words make sense. Her brother had every right to do the things he was doing, he was right to be angry at his family. Lily closed her eyes, recalling everything that lead to this moment, she then opened her eyes revealing a bright and now permanent yellowish glow.

The young Padawan walked towards the Dark Lord before kneeling before him.

"Good" the Dark Lord smirked approvingly.

"What is thy biding, my master?" she asked.

The girls' eyes widened at the youngest sister's words. Their only supporter decided to turn on them, the Triumvirate was overwhelmed, and their only brother openly stated his desire to kill them.

"Lord Tomment" everyone turned to see Mandalore standing with a badly injured Lori, while Lynn was dragged by two Yuuzhan Vong warriors, and Lana was being held at gunpoint by a Chiss squadron.

The Dark Lord smirked at seeing his sisters lying in pain before him, pleading for their lives. The Sith Lord drew and ignited his lightsaber before approaching them, their pleads for mercy falling into deaf ears.

Lily simply stood there, her eyes closed as her sisters were butchered. The screams of pain and anguish echoed throughout the streets of Coruscant. Once the screams died down, Lily turned to see the corpses of those she once called sisters, Tomment standing triumphantly with his curved lightsaber in hand. The Dark Lord then deactivated his weapon and placed it upon his belt before walking towards his sister/apprentice. She knelt before him once he was arm distance away from her.

"I will teach you the ways of the Sith" he proclaimed, full of pride "But you must be willing to forsake who you once were."

"My entire life has been a lie, my Master." She responded, a tone of shame in her voice "a life I would not regret forsaking."

"You say you've lived a lie your entire life. Then embrace the lie that was forced upon you, become the lie, and chose a new name that reflects that. What name do you chose for yourself, my Apprentice?"

"Lir."


End file.
